And Into That Gate They Shall Enter
by MaryRoyale
Summary: AU- no, really. The war ended, Voldemort won, everyone's dead. Hermione's sanity is touch and go and she relies on Luna. When Hermione becomes ill, Luna decides that maybe they need to leave this world behind. Luna/Hermione friendship. Please carefully read the warnings. SB/HG/RL, LL/HP, implied DM/HG/BZ. Other ships as well.
1. And Into That House They Shall Dwell

_A/N: This has been bugging me and bugging me. I have probably five different versions of this on my laptop and flashdrive because I just kept picking at it and picking at it. This idea won't go away. Luna's here because I love Luna and I think Hermione needs someone like her to keep her off-kilter. _

_**Official Warnings**__: This is definitely, seriously AU. Luna and Hermione are going to an alternate universe. In fact they are coming from one alternate universe and going to another one. _

_**Official Newsflash**__: I like multiple partners, polyamory, polyfidelity, etc. I also have no problems with homosexuality, bisexuality, asexuality, pomosexuality, heterosexuality or any of the other many and varied forms of human sexuality embraced by various individual beings. If you don't I strongly recommend that you not read me because I'll probably upset you. _

_**Official Ship Manifest**__: Luna/Harry, Siremione? Heremius? (Sirius/Hermione/Remus), Lily/James, Neville/Ginny. Implied Draco/Blaise/Hermione for the OtherHermione of the alternate universe. (The second alternate universe, not the first.)_

_**Official Cautionary Note**__: Mind the gap._

_**Official Disclaimer**__: In the act of posting these fevered scribblings of a half-sane mind, I am neither laying claim to the identity of J.K. Rowling nor her collected writings of Harry Potter. I am receiving no monetary compensation, etc. Fair use, yada yada yada._

/\/\/\/\/\

"**It matters not how straight the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll. I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul." **

-William Blake

Every person spends some time as a child or a teenager wondering about what their life might be like 'in the future'. When she was a child Hermione had known that whatever it was she did, she did not want to be a dentist. It wasn't that she didn't love and respect her parents because she did. She just knew that being a dentist wasn't for her. She had considered being a scientist. Or maybe a fireperson. Or maybe she would work with Amnesty International and right the wrongs of the world. Hermione knew without a doubt that there was something _different_ about her when she was fairly young. Her parents may have been surprised by her Hogwarts letter, but Hermione hadn't been. For the next seven years, her world revolved around Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Did she love them? Of course she did, who could not? They were her best friends, the brothers she'd never had. When everything went to hell, they had each other. Ronald died in her arms, trying to protect her. When Harry died, Hermione almost didn't believe it. She was in shock for weeks, unable to believe that it wasn't a trick, a feint against or even by Voldemort. She was Undesirable #1, and there was a price on her head. She had struggled to survive in the aftermath as more and more of the people she knew and cared for died around her, but it was Remus' death that was the straw that broke the camel's back for Hermione. For some unknown reason, she chose to flee to Norway. It was there that she found Luna Lovegood who had also fled the new regime, purely by accident when she'd stumbled into a Crumple-Horned Snorkack nesting ground. They hid in the fastness that Luna had created and they talked about their options. Hermione had always considered Luna ridiculous, but she certainly didn't now. Luna was her world, and her sanity hinged on Luna's presence in it. It might come as no surprise then that Luna's reality began to seem normal to Hermione. Where once she would have sneered at heliopaths and crumpled-horn snorkacks, now she smiled indulgently at her friend and tried to help as best she could.

"Hermione, I've decided that we can't go on any longer like this," Luna said thoughtfully in Old Norse. Luna insisted on speaking Old Norse because there might be people listening. She was more paranoid than Mad-Eye. Hermione looked up, fear in her eyes. Was Luna going to leave her? She couldn't handle that—she really couldn't.

"Wh-what do you mean, Luna?" Hermione whispered in Old Norse. Luna's eyes took on a distant expression that meant that she was thinking deeply.

"This world, it isn't ours anymore. It's not safe for us, anymore. I think…well, I've been thinking that we need to consider moving on," Luna said serenely, or as serenely as one can sound in Old Norse. It was the only language they'd spoken for almost two years now. They never ventured out of their refuge, preferring the wilderness. It was too dangerous anyway.

"Where would we go?" Hermione asked curiously. Luna smiled her dangerous smile. The one that always led to something _interesting_ happening.

"Another world," Luna suggested archly. Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"But," she spluttered helplessly. "How?"

"The Lovegoods have always been Earth Mages," Luna explained softly. Hermione nodded. She knew that. Luna had made her a blood sister and had taught her as much as she could. Technically, Luna had explained, Hermione was now a Lovegood because she had been taught the family magics. Hermione hadn't minded at all. In fact, she'd been pathetically happy to have some family somewhere, and she didn't qualify it in her head. The Hermione of before, innocent idiot that she was, would have muttered 'even if it is Loony Lovegood'. This Hermione, who had seen and been through far too much, thought fiercely 'especially if it's Luna'.

"Yes," Hermione agreed simply. It was Earth Magic that secured their hiding-place. It was Earth Magic that had made it so hard for anyone i.e. Voldemort to find them.

"Part of our gift is the ability to open Gates," Luna said in that same soft voice. Hermione nodded again. When she had nightmares, Luna would hold her and tell her stories and most of them were about Earth Magic.

"I thought that that knowledge was lost," Hermione asked hesitantly. Luna shrugged.

"Nothing is ever lost forever," she said calmly, a small smile on her lips. Hermione lips curved for a brief, fragile moment, and Luna's smile faltered for a moment. Hermione hadn't smiled in…years. Luna's smile rallied and became brilliant. This was the right plan. She knew it was. If she could make Hermione smile again—she would do anything for that prize.

"So, we're going to open a Gate?" Hermione asked slowly. She frowned. "Is there…can you…how will we know if it's safe?"

"We'll ask for a safe place," Luna said firmly. "Remember, _Sollys_, Earth Mages request, and the magic answers as it will."

"I remember, _Maneskinn_," Hermione said softly. Luna nodded and then smiled again.

The next few weeks were experiments in ancient magic that pushed the boundaries of everything that Hermione thought she understood about magical theory. Luna explained everything that they needed to do, but there was one point that stuck with Hermione. Opening a Gate wasn't an easy task. It was complex and difficult, even for Earth Mages. Most never attempted a Gate because it required a sacrifice. Hermione began to worry that Luna was planning to sacrifice herself to give Hermione a chance at happiness, or contentment. Hermione was pretty sure that happiness wasn't in the tea leaves for her. She grew so worried that she broached the subject with Luna.

"Luna, about the sacrifice," Hermione had said cautiously, twisting her hands worriedly. Luna just looked at her with those great grey eyes.

"I'm not that stupid, Hermione," Luna admonished gently. Hermione blinked.

"Oh. Well, all right then," she murmured.

"We're going to go to Hogwarts," Luna said calmly. "The earth there is soaked in sacrificial blood. We could open a hundred Gates there."

"Hogwarts?" Hermione squeaked, her eyes wide in horror. Luna nodded calmly. "But…but…but…"

"Hermione, it will be fine. You'll see. We're going to go somewhere safe. Where we can…oh, I don't know," Luna paused and looked at Hermione consideringly. "What would you do, if you could do anything?"

"Go to Flourish & Blott's, I suppose," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Maybe have a picnic because it's a lovely day outside, and not because we're on the run. Oh, remember baths with hot water, Luna? I miss the Prefect's bathroom so much."

"Hmm," Luna said thoughtfully.

It was sometimes better to just not ask Luna how she did certain things; Hermione had learned that lesson well. So she didn't ask how they came to be standing on the bloody battlefield of Hogwarts. It was a desolate ruin, a no man's land. As an Earth Mage, the death that hung on the grounds was choking her with its darkness. She stumbled, but Luna caught her and steadied her. She didn't even wonder why Luna wasn't as affected. If she had to guess, she would suggest that Luna was more disciplined than she was. That thought almost made her giggle. How angry would that statement have made the old, stupid, innocent her? Now, when her sanity hung by a thin, delicate thread, she knew that Luna was incredibly disciplined.

They held hands, their fingers twined as they crafted the Gate. They asked the magic to help them, and the magic answered. The Gate flared to life in front of them and pulsed gently with Earth Magic. Hermione swallowed convulsively and Luna's hand tightened on hers. The Gate shimmered with power and Luna tugged on her hand. Right. It was time. She took a deep breath and Luna giggled at her. Right. She would be able to breathe wherever they went because they'd asked for somewhere safe. _Safe_. Was that even possible? She wasn't sure about that, and she'd been hesitant and uncertain about the whole idea. She hadn't wanted to hurt Luna's feelings, but…where could they be safe? Luna tugged again and Hermione followed her willingly through the Gate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Every possible claxon went off at once in Dumbledore's office and he winced at the noise all of them made together. Fawkes' trilled his displeasure. He jumped up from his desk and hurried to the window because every sensor indicated that whatever it was was happening on his front lawn, so to speak. When he saw the shimmer in the air he gasped in shock, his mouth dropping open. By the time the Gate solidified he was already on the lawn practically dancing in excitement. Professor McGonagall had trailed after him and stood next to him staring at the coalescing portal in front of them.

"Albus, what is that thing?" She asked cautiously. Dumbledore gave a little skip of joy.

"It's a Gate," he murmured reverently. "Earth Magic, very ancient, mostly lost to us now."

"A Gate?" McGonagall said in surprise, her eyes widening. The Gate pulsed gently with Earth Magic and the two Professors felt a sense of awe at the complex magic in front of them. Two figures stumbled through the Gate and collapsed on the grass. The Gate dissolved instantly, leaving only the two huddled around one another.

"Minerva, can I have your word that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone?" Dumbledore asked earnestly, looking at her. She nodded slowly. "These, er, visitors are from a different world, that's how Gates work, after all. It could be dangerous for their safety if others knew their secret."

"Of course, Albus," McGonagall said firmly, staring at the two figures on the ground. She knew all about secrets that could be dangerous if revealed, and she was willing to respect these people's secrets.

"Gate magic is particular to Earth Mages," Dumbledore said quietly. "I could feel the Gate signature before it fully coalesced. These travelers were looking for a safe world. They may need medical assistance as well."

The figures moved slightly at that. One of them sat up and looked around herself, blinking with large, slightly protuberant silvery eyes. She stared for a moment at Professor McGonagall and then started slightly when she spotted Dumbledore. She turned to her companion and her hands were almost tender as she attempted to rouse her companion. She sighed and rose to her feet. She was tiny and slight, her clothes hanging off of her as though she hadn't eaten well in some time. Her pale blonde hair hung limply around her face and she shoved it impatiently out of her way. She turned to Dumbledore and asked him a question in a lilting tongue. He answered, and asked her a question in return. She grimaced slightly and ducked her head.

"I am sorry," she said slowly. "We haven't spoken English in some time. My companion is not as skilled as I am, and I'm afraid that the Gate took more out of her than I'd planned. She needs rest and medical care."

"Of course," Dumbledore soothed. McGonagall had been staring at the blond girl, her eyes wide.

"Miss Lovegood?" She asked hesitantly. Luna blinked and turned toward the Deputy Headmistress.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked curiously. McGonagall gasped, raising a hand to her mouth. She turned to the Headmaster.

"You have to tell Harry! You must!" McGonagall insisted firmly.

"Is Harry Potter alive here?" Luna asked in a slightly dreamy voice. "How splendid."

"Er, he was not in your world?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Luna shook her head.

"No, sir," she said calmly. Then she turned back to the girl who lay huddled on the ground unconscious. "Is Madame Pomfrey still in charge of the infirmary?"

"Yes," McGonagall answered her. "Do you need help levitating her?"

"No," Luna said calmly. The figure on the ground shimmered for a moment and then it was gone. "There. She's in the infirmary now. It's summer, isn't it?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said calmly. Luna smiled in satisfaction.

"Excellent. Lovely weather for a picnic," Luna said absently and headed toward the infirmary and Hermione. McGonagall stared after Luna and then stared at Dumbledore.

"She seems just like her old self, doesn't she?" Dumbledore said fondly. McGonagall nodded dumbly.

"I need to contact the Potters," McGonagall muttered under her breath and hurried toward Hogwarts.

"Minerva!" Dumbledore called after her. McGonagall turned, glaring at him.

"Don't you dare tell me not to tell them!" She growled at him. He blinked mildly.

"My dear Professor McGonagall, I was merely going to remind you that these two ladies are visitors from an alternate dimension, another world. Although Luna seems similar to our Luna, she may not be exactly alike. Contact her parents, if you wish, but what if the Potters do come here and find that Luna does not remember them as they remember her? Would that not hurt them far worse than not telling them?" Dumbledore explained gently. McGonagall glared at him and marched back toward the castle. He sighed and followed her.

The next few days were rather disconcerting for the Hogwarts staff. Severus Snape almost had heart attack the first time he saw Luna Lovegood skipping down the halls of Hogwarts wearing a Ravenclaw uniform with a butterbeer cork necklace about her neck. He was convinced at first that he was seeing phantasms and when straight to Madame Pomfrey where he promptly started hyperventilating when he saw a pale, wan Hermione Granger laying in one of Pomfrey's beds.

"Oh, Severus, don't be silly. The Ravenclaw uniform was clean and it fit her. I had no idea you would assume her ghost was flitting about the castle," Madame Pomfrey told him sternly.

"Is that…is that really Hermione," Severus whispered, staring at the unmoving girl lying the hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey nodded, rage flitting across her features.

"Yes, it is, poor darling. If I ever get to meet the bastard that hurt her…I may kill him myself," Poppy declared, a steely glint in her eyes. Severus stared at her, but he supposed he oughtn't be surprised. Madame Pomfrey had always been fond of Hermione.

"She was badly hurt?" Severus asked softly, afraid of disturbing the too-thin young woman in the bed. Madame Pomfrey's lips tightened and she looked as fierce as McGonagall. He murmured something polite and left the infirmary, stalking back to his room. He hurried to his fireplace and placed two quick calls, inviting some friends for tea.

/\/\/\/\/\

"_Maneskinn_," Hermione whispered huskily. Luna skipped over to her.

"Oh, I'm so pleased you're awake, _Sollys_, we're going to have a picnic. A just because picnic," Luna informed her blood-sister in Old Norse. The slight smile that ghosted over Hermione's lips made Luna's heart soar. "Now we have to sneak you out of the castle because Madame Pomfrey will have a fit if you step one toe on the ground. I'm going to shift you, so where do you want to be?"

"The tree," Hermione whispered, her eyes unfocused as she remembered. "Our tree."

"Very well, the tree by the lake it is," Luna said firmly. Hermione shimmered for a moment and then she was gone. Then Luna turned and began to skip down to the kitchens.

"Merlin's pants! Luna, is that you?" Asked a shocked voice. Luna paused momentarily and frowned at the young woman who was staring at her with a slightly open mouth. She tilted her head to the side.

"Do I know you?" Luna asked, confused. Hurt rippled across the other woman's features.

"Do you—of course you know me! It's Dory!" The woman snapped. Luna shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I have a just because picnic I have to go to. Bye!" Luna waved and began to skip again, moving confidently down the hall.

"MUM!" Dory shrieked and ran toward Severus Snape's office. Her mother rushed out of her friend's office, her wand out, a panicked expression on her face. Just because the war had ended several years ago didn't mean they didn't have the hair triggers still.

"Baby, what is it?" Her mother asked anxiously.

"Mum, Luna's here!" Dory said, confusion in her eyes, "but she doesn't know me."

"Luna?" Her mother said in surprise. "But, baby, that's just not possible."

"Mum, I saw her," Dory insisted. Her mother's face grew immeasurably sad.

"Dory, you weren't there that day, but you have to trust me. I _saw _her. I helped bury her. It's not possible," her mother said quietly.

"I know what I saw," Dory said mulishly.

"What did you see, Dory?" Her brother asked curiously, having come to see what was taking his mother and sister so long.

"Nothing," his mum said quickly.

"I saw Luna, Harry," Dory said firmly. Her brother's eyes widened in shock. "I saw her!"

"Where?" He asked quietly. Dory pointed down the hall and Harry took off down the hall.

"Dory!" Her mother hissed at her.

/\/\/\/\/\

Once Luna got a huge picnic basket from the house elves, she shifted to the tree that Hermione was sitting under. She looked pale and thin, but Luna decided that her eyes didn't look quite as haunted, as mad, as they had. She spread the picnic out on the blanket and tried to tempt Hermione with everything. She had to be careful, and not eat too much or she would get ill. She nibbled at some crackers and sipped at a ginger beer. Luna was fashioning a butterbeer cork necklace just like hers, which she placed around Hermione's neck with a sense of triumph. Hermione looked at the necklace around her neck and looked at Luna and her lips tilted up in a smile. Luna laughed, jumped up and danced around the tree.

"Luna?" Both women whipped their heads around in surprise. _That voice_ they knew very well. Hermione struggled to get to her feet and Luna moved quickly to help her.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice throbbed as she said his name. He stopped, surprised, his eyes going straight to Hermione who was leaning heavily on Luna.

"Hermione?" He whispered, stunned.

"Oh, _Harry_," Hermione said feelingly and she stumbled toward him. He swept her up in his arms and held her fragile body against his. She was crying and Luna had moved closer to them, stroking Hermione's back and whispering to her in some language that he didn't know.

"Luna, how did this happen?" Harry asked hoarsely, his emerald green eyes suspiciously wet. Luna shrugged.

"I know Madame Pomfrey didn't want her moved, and I didn't—I just shifted her," Luna said self-righteously.

"No," Harry said slowly, shaking his head. "No, I mean, how did you get here? I mean…you died in my arms, Luna."

"Did I?" Luna said in surprise. He nodded, the grief on his face touching a chord within her. She frowned slightly and decided to tell him the truth. "Hermione and I aren't from this world. We travelled through a Gate to come here."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A Gate, Mr. Potter," Albus Dumbledore said calmly. "It is a mode of transportation used by Earth Mages."

"So you're not really Luna?" Harry asked, the grief becoming starker. Dumbledore shook his head.

"She is indeed Luna Lovegood, just not the Luna Lovegood of this world," Dumbledore explained gently.

"But," Harry said weakly. He looked at Luna and frowned slightly. "Why did you do it? Why bother to come here?"

"We needed somewhere safe to go, and we asked the magic to take us there," Luna said cheerfully, smiling at Harry who stared at her for a moment before smiling slightly. She looked at Hermione, still being cradled carefully in Harry's arms and stroked her back. "And I hoped it would help Hermione."

"Help Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly, his eyes on the girl in his arms. Luna looked up at him.

"Was she your friend here?" Luna asked gently. He nodded once, jerkily. Luna beamed at him. "Brilliant."

"Miss Lovegood!" Madame Pomfrey's furious voice was easily audible. What surprised both Harry and Professor Dumbledore was that both women lifted their heads and turned in her direction.

"Yes?" They said in unison. Madame Pomfrey paused for just a moment.

"I told you, she isn't well enough to be moved!" The healer glared at Luna who sighed.

"I didn't let her set one toe on the ground," Luna said virtuously. "Did I _Sollys_?"

"No, _manneskinn_, you didn't," Hermione said in a thin, reedy voice. Luna peered at her.

"Hmm. Enough picnic for today," Luna murmured. Hermione nodded.

"Harry, too, please?" Hermione asked plaintively. Luna smiled.

"Of course," she said and Harry and Hermione shimmered for a moment before they were gone. Luna turned to Madame Pomfrey. "There. They're safe and sound in the infirmary."

"How do you do that, Miss Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Luna shrugged.

"It's an Earth Mage talent," she said carelessly. She waved her wand and the picnic basket began to pack itself. "I'd better take this back to the kitchens. I need to speak to the house elves about Hermione's dietary needs."

"Ah," Dumbledore said helplessly.

/\/\/\/\/\

Gently and carefully Harry had laid Hermione down in her hospital bed, but she wouldn't let go of his hand. She kept stroking the back of his hand and humming absently and rocking slightly. When she looked at him there was _something _in her eyes that frightened the hell out of him, something he'd never seen in Hermione's eyes before. He couldn't leave so he sat down next to her bed and watched his best friend as she seemed to retreat within herself. He wasn't surprised at all when Madame Pomfrey puffed into the room muttering under her breath and forcing a slew of potions down Hermione's throat. Following quickly on her heels was Luna who hurried to her side and began to stroke her hair gently. Harry was a little surprised when Luna transfigured the bed so that it was larger and climbed up into it with Hermione. She held her in her arms and rocked with her, whispering in her ear in that strange language.

"Luna," Harry said hesitantly. The blond looked at him, but shook her head slightly.

"Harry? Poppy said that you—Luna? _Hermione_?" An older witch was standing in the infirmary doorway staring at them in shock. "Gods, Dory was right."

"I had not calculated for this," Luna said absently. "I wondered who the girl was. I wonder what other happy surprises await. I wasn't a Death Eater or anything was I? That would upset Hermione."

"No, don't be silly," Harry said in surprise. Luna shrugged easily.

"Well the permutations are infinite, Harry, so it _is_ possible," Luna chided him gently. She paused thoughtfully and tilted her head slightly. "My…my mother, is she alive here?"

"Of course," Harry said in surprise. "Merlin, your mum and dad! Mum, will you floo them?"

"Right away, Harry," Lily Potter said firmly and she turned and left the infirmary after a worried glance at Luna and Hermione.

"Lovely Lily," Hermione whispered and giggled. "Lovely Lily Potter."

"Yes, she was pretty wasn't she," Luna said gently and stroked Hermione's hair. Harry stared at Hermione and then looked at Luna who just shook her head gently.

"Later, Harry," Luna said softly.

"Lovely Luna," Hermione breathed, leaning against her blood-sister.

"Why thank you, Hermione," Luna said with a pleased smile. Hermione patted her face absently.

"You've always been beautiful," Hermione told her solemnly. Harry smiled slightly.

"I know I've always thought so," he offered. Luna beamed at him.

"What a sweet thing to say, Harry," she murmured.

After a half hour, the potions that Madame Pomfrey had shoved down Hermione's throat took effect. The curly-haired woman began to murmur sleepily to Luna in that strange language, and Luna carefully arranged her in the bed, covering her with the blanket and brushing the hair out of her face. She murmured softly to Hermione until the woman's eyes closed and her breathing became deep and even. She turned to Harry and gave him a strained smile, her eyes shadowed.

"What's the matter with Hermione?" He whispered, afraid to wake her. Luna stroked Hermione's cheek for a moment and then turned to him.

"Any number of things," she said quietly. "She has seen and been through far too much, and it's broken her a bit. Mostly, she's okay, but creating the Gate and using it seems to have affected her strangely and I'm not sure why. I have theories, ideas mostly, and I'd dearly love the chance to speak to my parents about it. Father always had a fondness for esoteric lore, and I'm hoping that he knows some tiny arcane piece of trivia that will help me help her."

"What was that language you were speaking?" He asked hesitantly. A brief smile ghosted over Luna's lips.

"Old Norse. Voldemort made certain words and phrases Taboo, did he do that here? Yes, well, speaking in Old Norse was one way around the Taboos. That and if there happened to be a disillusioned Death Eater, or an animagus, or Merlins knows what all, they wouldn't be able to understand a thing we said," Luna explained quietly, pausing only for a moment when Harry had nodded.

"That's ingenious," he said softly. She shrugged.

"I suppose. It really only works if you've got people like Hermione and me. We actually know Old Norse. I suppose if we had known Sumerian or Tlingit, we would have used those," Luna observed. "We needed a language that wouldn't be readily common like French, German or Italian."

"Sounds reasonable," Harry murmured.

"You and I were dating? Or did you harbor an unrequited love for me, never to speak its name?" Luna asked thoughtfully, tilting her head and squinting slightly at him. He blinked.

"Dating," he said after a moment. She smirked at him. It was a fairly disturbing expression, entirely too Slytherin for his Luna's face.

"It's good to know that the me here got some," she said cheerfully. He choked slightly.

"Luna!" He whispered in a scandalized tone. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he blushed.

"Were you the Boy-Who-Lived?" Luna asked curiously as something occurred to her. He frowned slightly.

"Er, no," he said slowly. "Wouldn't every boy be the boy who lived? What kind of a weird world did you come from?"

"Fascinating," Luna murmured. "Can you get me a history book about the last war?"

"I can, but you should know that you and Hermione will probably be mentioned. Whatever they say won't be true, I'm sure, except that you fought for the Order and died," he groused. Luna snorted softly.

"You may not realize this, but having things in print about Hermione being outright lies is old hat for us," Luna told Harry. "We are quite adept at reading between the lines. If there is anything that I'm unsure of, I shall come to you. Will that be acceptable?"

"Yeah," he said absently, watching her and frowning. She smiled at him sadly.

"I can't speak for her, for your Luna, I mean, but I've had to live a bit more in the now than I used to, for Hermione's sake. We've sorted of traded roles, since the war," Luna explained gently. Harry's eyebrows rose, but he nodded.

"I—yeah, I noticed. I mean, you seem a little more like Hermione and she seems more like you when you were…er, at your most creative," he finished nervously. Luna beamed at him.

"No wonder I dated you," she said fondly. "I think that's the nicest way anyone's ever said I was as barmy as a peach orchard boar."

"Er," Harry said faintly.

"I will tell you that I always had a bit of a crush on you. I think because you were unfailingly kind to me," Luna continued softly. "Of course, nothing ever came of it, but still, I think it might have been nice if it had."

"Really?" Harry said in surprise. "We, er, we dated from fourth year on. You were always the one for me, Luna, always."

"Fascinating," she murmured.

"Luna?" Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood exclaimed from the doorway and then they were embracing her and crying.

"You used a Gate?" Mrs. Lovegood demanded sharply, a scowl on her features. "How on earth did you accomplish that?"

"The Hogwarts in our time was the scene of a horrific bloody battle that we lost very badly," Luna told her mother calmly, noting carefully that Lily Potter and her daughter had reentered the room and came to stand by Harry. "It was more than enough 'sacrifice' to power the Gate."

"We lost?" Lily whispered, horror-struck. Luna glanced at Hermione and nodded.

"Hermione was Undesirable #1, they were tracking her and she was on the run when she found me in Norway. I tried to take care of her, but she was getting worse," Luna said softly. She looked at her mother and father. "I made her my sister, she's learned as much as I have been able to teach her, but her potential is huge…adept-level, maybe."

"So she's a Lovegood, now," Harry said, understanding dawning on his face. Luna nodded.

"We went from losing one daughter to gaining two," Luna's mum said faintly, her eyes wide as she looked from her daughter to her daughter's close friend who lay sleeping in the bed next to them.

"Wait, you said you believe she has adept-potential?" Her father asked anxiously. Luna nodded.

"Why, Mr. Lovegood, is that dangerous for Hermione?" Luna asked anxiously.

"Please, we lost our Luna, but you're her, too," Mrs. Lovegood said, grief tightening her features. "We would love for you to call us mum and dad."

"Very well, mum," Luna said experimentally, trying the words on her tongue. She smiled at this world's version of her parents.

"As an adept-potential, she is vulnerable," Mr. Lovegood explained worriedly, glancing at the sleeping woman. "She'll need at least two anchors, and…judging from her current condition, she needs them as soon as possible."

"Ah, that was one of the reasons I decided to use a Gate," Luna said calmly. "Her anchor-potentials were killed in our world."

"What's an anchor?" Lily Potter asked curiously. Xenophilius and Luna looked at one another and then turned to Mnemosyne Lovegood. She shrugged slightly and turned to Lily.

"Earth magic is about balance and stability. The higher level Earth Mages, masters and above, require an anchor to help ground them. Adept level Earth Mages usually require two anchors. The anchors are witches or wizards who can act as catalysts for the Mage. Each Mage only has a few anchor-potentials, oh, witches and wizards who are magically compatible," Mnemosyne explained carefully. Lily stared at her for a moment, frowning. A look of understanding washed over her face.

"Is that why you didn't have a fit when Harry wanted to date Luna?" Lily asked curiously. "Is he her anchor?"

"He could have been, he had the potential," Mnemosyne said calmly. Lily and Harry looked at one another and both of them glanced at Luna.

"Not anymore?" Harry asked almost sadly. Luna beamed at him.

"I must say," Luna said in her dreamy voice, "I am thoroughly enjoying this world's Harry."

"You have the potential to be an anchor for this Luna as well," Xenophilius said thoughtfully, looking between Luna and Harry, who blushed. Luna patted Xenophilius on the arm.

"We'll worry about that later, Daddy," she said firmly. "Hermione is my priority concern at the moment."

"She is very fragile," Mnemosyne murmured in agreement. She reached out, as though to stroke Hermione's cheek, but Luna's hand snapped out and caught her hand.

"Don't touch her," Luna said firmly. "It would be extremely…unpleasant…for you."

"She is very fragile," Xenophilius repeated his wife's words and they exchanged a look. "She desperately needs her anchors."

"What if we had a small gathering of Order members?" Lily asked curiously. Luna bit her lip and looked at Hermione.

"You would have to caution them all, first. They can't approach her, they must let her come to them," Luna said slowly as she thought. "There must be a safe area for her to retreat to if it becomes too much for her. She can't handle large groups of people. Even this might be almost too much."

"Er, everyone knew Hermione," Harry said uncertainly. Lily and Dory nodded. Luna sighed.

"Well, we can try. She needs anchors as soon as possible, and even though Harry and I are still compatible, her anchor-potentials from our world may not be compatible in this world," Luna muttered anxiously. Mnemosyne and Xenophilius nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful, oh everyone will be so excited," Lily said happily as she began planning the party in her head. Dory nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\

The penthouse flat that Sirius had purchased for himself and Remus used to be an incredibly beautiful showplace. They had thrown numerous gatherings, parties and get-togethers inviting their friends and entertaining on both an intimate and a grand scale. All of that had changed roughly five years ago, when Hermione Granger had been killed by Death Eaters in the Final Battle of this world. Although they had not been dating Hermione at the time of her death, that fact did not negate the love that they had felt for her and it in no way lessened the blow of her death. Both men had fallen to their knees when her pale body had been laid out among the dead, and Remus' lupine roar of pain and anguish had torn at the heart of everyone who heard it. Sirius had thrown himself on her corpse, sobbing. He sat there for hours, just holding her body and rocking her before he was forcibly removed by Remus, who was the only person to whom he would listen. Since that day there were no more parties. Both men had retreated into their flat and rarely came out for any reason. Harry flooed into their flat unannounced because he was keyed into their wards and didn't need permission to enter their home. He frowned at the slightly musty smell. Sirius and Remus were sitting in the living room. Harry noted the mostly empty bottle of Ogden's near his godfather and chose to ignore it. Remus was reading, but he stopped and looked up curiously at Harry who looked embarrassed and guilty.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus asked mildly. His almost-nephew paced the carpet in front of him, his shoulders hunched.

"I was a stupid arse and I'm sorry," he said finally, looking up and locking eyes first with Remus and then Sirius. Both men stared at him for a moment or two in stunned silence.

All three of them knew exactly what Harry was talking about. As the handsome, popular scion of House Potter, Hogwarts had been idyllic for Harry. He'd made friends easily, but there were only a few people that truly knew the real Harry. One of those people had been Hermione Granger. She and Harry had clicked almost instantly. At first, Lily and James had wondered if Hermione would be their future daughter-in-law—stranger things had happened with magic involved. It was fairly obvious after the first couple years however, that Hermione and Harry were more like brother and sister. Dory had been jealous of the close, intimate relationship that Harry had with his best friend, but eventually she was able to accept that that was just the way Harry and Hermione were and move on. Hermione had never really met Sirius or Remus due to whims of fate (job demands and familial obligations of all parties) until they'd graduated from Hogwarts. Sirius had thrown a blow out at his penthouse and invited a mix of people and all of the graduating Gryffindors. He had had absolutely no idea who Hermione was when he found her sipping a flute of champagne on his balcony and had begun flirting with her right away. She had chuckled at him, a low, throaty sound that went straight to his groin.

"_You're not dating anyone, are you?" Sirius had asked, his grey eyes dark with lust. "Please, tell me no, sweeting."_

"_Why?" She'd asked curiously, her cinnamon brown eyes gleaming with intelligence. This woman was way out of his league. She was gorgeous, sexy, confident, almost oozing intelligence and magical power. He was getting hard just standing near her. _

"_I want you," he'd told her bluntly. That's when she'd chuckled at him, the low, throaty sound making him want to growl and pounce her. _

"_I'm not a bar of chocolate, I'm a woman," she'd informed him tartly. He'd grinned his slow smile, the one that made women's breath catch in their throats. _

"_Oh, sweeting, I know _exactly_ what you are, believe me," he had purred at her. Her lips had twitched slightly and he knew that she was interested. He had moved forward confidently, pressed her soft body against the railing of the balcony and kissed her, tasting champagne and something sweeter that was all her._

"_Having fun?" Remus had asked in an amused voice. Sirius had smiled smugly and she'd raised an eyebrow at the both of them. _

"_Oh, he's just making sure I don't fling you over the balcony," Sirius had told her. "He's like a safety monitor, but cuter."_

"_Is there a danger of you flinging Mr. Black's guests over the balcony?" She'd asked curiously. He and Remus had both sniggered at that. _

"_Not really," Remus had said mildly, "but it never hurts to check. This man isn't annoying you, is he ma'am?"_

"_No," she had said thoughtfully and then cocked her head to the side. "What would you do if he was?"_

"_Oh, spank him, maybe. Not let him watch Eastenders. Something like that," Remus had told her. She'd blinked and then she'd looked closely at them. _

"_Are you a couple?" She'd asked quietly, her cheeks pink. Remus and Sirius had shrugged. _

"_Near enough, I suppose," Sirius had replied. "Are you going to hit me now?"_

"_I think I might," she had said angrily. "How dare you ask me if I were dating anyone when you are? I assumed you weren't, as you knew I would! I've gone and kissed you and helped you cheat on your boyfriend, who sounds perfectly nice."_

"_If you kissed me, you could help me get revenge on him," Remus had suggested quietly, his normally blue eyes amber. _

_She'd marched over to him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so that she could. He'd growled in his throat and kissed her until she was breathless. She'd stayed the night that night, and it had been the most incredible experience of Sirius and Remus' lives. The next morning Hermione had wandered into the kitchen in one of Sirius' button down silk shirts and bumped into Harry who'd used the room that his godfather kept for him. Luna waved at her from the kitchen table where she was eating some strange concoction that only she could have invented. What followed was a screaming match of epic proportions between Harry and his godfather and near-uncle. Hermione had left in tears and the three of them had been given the ultimatum—Harry or each other. Since it had been only one night and none of them really knew each other they had all chosen Harry. Hermione and Harry's relationship had been particularly strained though for a year. Sirius and Remus had never said anything about it after that morning. Not after Hermione joined the Order and began to know everyone and make friends with all them, and not after she had worked with them on several different projects where they'd grown particularly close to her and realized that they'd fallen in love with her. It just wasn't meant to be. They'd noticed the looks in Hermione's eyes, but they steadfastly ignored every look she sent their way. They couldn't blame her when she'd turned elsewhere for comfort. _

"Not to be rude, Harry, but it's sort of late for that now," Sirius had said as gently as he could. Harry looked even guiltier if that were possible.

"Er," Harry said faintly. Remus frowned at him and took a subtle sniff. There was a faint hint of…no, it wasn't possible.

"Harry, what's bothering you so much?" The werewolf asked with care and concern in his eyes.

"Have you ever heard of Earth Mages?" Harry asked cautiously. Remus shook his head slowly, but Sirius sat up straight and stared at him.

"They're legend, they don't exist anymore," Sirius said slowly. He frowned at his godson. "Why?"

"They exist all right," Harry said drily. "The Lovegood family are Earth Mages, it's part of their family's magic, did you know?"

"I had no idea," Sirius said honestly. He considered that information and then paled. "Merlin's tatty boxers, someone's made a Gate, haven't they? Was it Xeno? He's taken Luna's death the hardest."

"Yes, someone made a Gate, but it wasn't someone from here," Harry explained carefully. Both men paled even further, already knowing somehow what Harry was going to say. "Luna and Hermione have come through from a world where Voldemort won."

"_Hermione_," Remus had whispered so softly that only Sirius heard him, and he automatically moved to sit next to his boyfriend, and put a comforting hand on his thigh.

"Voldemort _won_?" Sirius asked faintly, looking ill. Harry nodded and bit his lip anxiously, a trait he'd picked up from his best friend/sister, and Sirius heart twisted in his chest to see the familiar facial expression.

"Yes, and Hermione's…ill," Harry said as diplomatically as he could. Sirius and Remus both frowned at him.

"What do you mean, ill?" Remus had demanded in a cold, quiet voice. Grief welled up in the younger man and he stifled back a sob.

"She's been hurt," he whispered finally. "She's, um, Luna brought her here because she hoped that we might be able to help. Our world I mean. Mum's having a really small do so that we can explain the problem and see if we can get her help."

"Hurt?" Sirius echoed, looking like he wanted to throw up. Visions of all the awful things a Death Eater could do flashed through his mind, and the idea that _any_ of those things had been done to any possible version of Hermione made him violently ill. Luckily there was a waste bin nearby.

"So you'll come to this thing?" Harry asked quietly when Remus and Sirius had managed to regain control. They'd both nodded dumbly. Harry hovered for a moment, then he'd nodded and left the flat.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Right, so, er, all of you were in the Order," Harry said nervously, rubbing his sweating palms against his thighs and clearing his throat. Everyone stared at him and he saw several people exchange looks. Fabulous. They probably thought he was crazy. He was about to start speaking again when there was a shimmering in front of him and Luna appeared. The entire room gasped in shock and stared at her, but she was focused on Harry.

"Ah, Other Harry," she said brightly grinning at him. "I need to speak with your house elves. Wait, you do have house elves, don't you?"

"Er," Harry said faintly staring at her. She cocked her head to the side in a 'listening' pose.

"Hold that thought, she's woken and she's upset. I must go," Luna said with a worried frown and she shimmered out.

"Bloody hell, was that _Luna_?" Neville Longbottom asked his friend. Harry nodded and was pleased to see the happy smiles on so many faces.

"But…how?" Blaise Zabini asked, confusion etched in his face. Harry looked to the Lovegoods and Mnemosyne came forward.

"Most of you are pureblood and know about family magic, but I know we have some muggleborn as well so I'll go for the long explanation," Mnemosyne stated calmly. A few purebloods groaned and she shot them each a dirty look. "Magic has been around for millennia, and it is always changing and evolving, but that doesn't mean that the older magics go away or disappear. They're still with us. One of the first types of magic that humans practiced was elemental magic. The Founders were all elemental Mages, as a matter of fact. Godric was a Fire Mage, Rowena was Air, Salazar was Water and Helga was Earth."

"Yes, yes, that's all bloody charming but what does that have to do with Luna apparating in and out of Harry's drawing room?" Draco Malfoy asked in irritation. Mnemosyne glared at him coldly.

"Luna did not apparate, she shifted. There is a rather substantial difference between the two. Now the Lovegoods have always had a proclivity for the Earth magics and we tend to throw a Mage of master level or higher on a fairly regular basis. One of the lesser known gifts of Earth magic is the ability to craft and use Gates," Mnemosyne continued. Augusta Longbottom jerked to her feet, her eyes wide.

"Just _how_ was Luna able to craft a Gate?" The Longbottom matriarch demanded, her face stern. "Who was the sacrifice?"

"From what I understand," Mnemosyne said sadly, "we all were, in a way. The war ended badly in their world, and Luna used the ruins at Hogwarts to fuel the Gate."

"Merlin's staff," someone muttered and several people looked pale and shaken.

"But why come here?" Someone in the back asked. Harry glared in that general direction, his emerald eyes cold and hard.

"What part of 'the war ended badly' and 'the ruins of Hogwarts' did you _not_ understand?" Harry demanded irritably. "Luna chose to come here because her oath-bound sister became ill and she hoped that coming here might help her."

"Exactly, now Hermione is at least adept-potential, so of course, she needs to be anchored as soon as possible, but in addition to that she was badly hurt in the war and she's very fragile," Mnemosyne tried to explain, but she was interrupted by two excited groups of people. Blaise and Draco were speaking urgently while Sirius and Remus tried to talk over them.

"Enough!" James finally bellowed and he received a grateful look from Mnemosyne.

"When you say 'Hermione'," Draco began again, but shut up when James and Harry took a threatening step toward him.

"We need to remind everyone that Luna and Hermione are not the Luna and Hermione from this world. They lived in another world, had different friends, _dated different people_," Harry said flatly, glaring at Draco and Blaise. Neville snorted in amusement.

"You trying to tell me that this Luna never dated you?" Neville joked drily. Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, Nev."

"But," Neville looked stunned. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood had been the 'it' couple of Hogwarts—nothing and no one could come between them. It was crazy to think that they weren't together.

"Wait, so this Hermione—she never dated me or Blaise?" Draco looked shocked. Harry frowned slightly.

"I don't know actually, Hermione is, er, not well," Harry tried to say as diplomatically as possible."

"Luna says that you cannot approach her, you have to stand back and let her come to you," Mnemosyne said clearly, exchanging a glance with her husband. "We don't know what may or may not act as a negative trigger and the point of her being here is to get better."

"A negative trigger?" James said in a worried voice, exchanging a look with Moody who looked particularly grim. He had always liked Hermione Granger, had considered her a friend and grieved her death, and as an Auror he unfortunately had fair idea of what might create a negative trigger in a survivor.

"Luna says that we want to avoid that, and I can't help but agree with her. We're talking about an adept potential Mage. I'm sure that the Potters do not want their house leveled," Mnemosyne said with what she assumed was a friendly, reassuring smile. Most of the people in the room stared at her in horror.

"Right, stay away from Hermione," Harry said flatly, looking menacingly at Draco and Blaise, who looked like they wanted to argue.

When Luna shimmered in with Hermione, hovering protectively over her, the group that was allowed in the drawing room was very, very small and it consisted of Harry's immediate family and the Lovegoods. James Potter was shocked at the delicate, fragile-looking witch in front of him. She looked far too thin, and there was a look in her eyes that he'd seen far too many times in his life. His heart ached for the little witch in that moment—he didn't care who she was, no one should ever have that haunted, broken look in their eyes. When she looked at him, there was politeness, but when she turned to Xenophilius there was a polite nod and he could see that she knew him. She even enquired after the Quibbler, which made James smirk and roll his eyes at Harry. Their Hermione would have loudly denounced the Quibbler as a tatty rag filled with fantastical nonsense. Harry shrugged in response, his gaze fixed on the doppelganger of his best friend, his eyes filled with concern. Very slowly, and very carefully, people entered the room, a few at a time. Many of them, Hermione didn't know and she ignored them. She couldn't stand for very long, and Luna pulled her into a loveseat where the two of them sat and watched the people milling around them with a sense of wonder. There was Lavender Brown, looking whole and healthy. There was Cedric Diggory, talking to Fred and George Weasley. Hermione stared at all of them with hungry look that disconcerted Harry.

"Is Ron here?" Hermione asked quietly, turning to Harry. He stared at her for a moment.

"No," he said gently. "He died, trying to protect you."

"Ginny?" Luna asked curiously, watching Harry. He shrugged.

"I think she's in Belgium at the moment. Her boyfriend Neville probably has a better idea where she's at than I do," Harry said absently. Hermione sat up straight, her head turning toward the door.

"Moony," she breathed softly, her eyes widening. Luna's head snapped in the direction that Hermione was looking. Remus had just entered the room and he was motioning at Harry.

"Please have him come over," Luna asked urgently. Harry looked from Luna to Hermione who seemed to be getting anxious and nodded. He caught Remus' eyes and the other man moved across the floor with an easy grace. He looked uncomfortable and Harry could tell that he was distressed to be this close to Hermione.

"My Moony," Hermione said distinctly, staring up at him with wide eyes. She held her arms up like she were a child, and Remus stared at her for a moment. He turned to Harry, his eyes pleading.

"She wants you," Harry said helplessly. A muscle in Remus' cheek twitched. He turned back to Hermione who was still staring up at him. He leaned down and picked her up in his arms and then sat back down, setting her carefully in his lap. She was far too thin, and dark shadows flitted across her eyes. All of that only served to unsettle him even more. She sighed happily and snuggled into his arms.

"My Moony," she told Luna who smiled slightly.

"I know, _Sollys,_" Luna replied in Old Norse. Remus didn't twitch or reveal in any other way that he understood what she was saying.

"So, er, how did I know Hermione, in your world?" Remus asked faintly. Luna smiled slightly.

"The intricate nuances of your original meeting are hardly a current factor," Luna said firmly. "What matters is that you were one of her closest, dearest friends. You lasted the longest of all of them, and from what I understand your death was the catalyst that sent her fleeing the country and wandering through Norway, where she met me. She said 'Remus is dead' and then she didn't speak for months."

"_Ulfr_," Hermione murmured in Old Norse, her fingers tightening on him. His arms came around her and cradled her gently, his hands stroking her back. She continued speaking in the language, not realizing that Remus understood her. "He chases the bad dreams away."

"I see," Remus said hesitantly, not really sure that he did. Hermione's face was currently buried in his neck and she appeared to be smelling him.

"Harry? Have you seen, Remus, I—what are you doing?" Sirius demanded, his voice slightly strained. Remus looked up at his best friend helplessly.

"Padfoot?" Hermione's head turned toward him and she was blinking up at him in disbelief. He stared at her and then looked at Remus. Luna rose quickly and shoved Sirius down onto the couch so that Hermione could lean across Remus and hug him tightly. Then she shifted back into Remus' arms, but she kept touching Sirius as though she couldn't believe he was there. "Moony, it's Padfoot."

"I know, love," Remus said gently. Hermione snuggled deeper into Remus' arms and turned to Luna, a wide, happy smile on her face.

"It's Sirius, Luna," Hermione told her. Luna nodded, not trusting her voice, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Harry asked quietly, but Sirius and Remus could still hear him.

"She hasn't smiled like that in years," Luna whispered.

"Are they her potentials?" Harry asked urgently. Luna frowned.

"I believe so. It's fairly easy to tell, actually," Luna said with a slight smile. "The greater the level, the greater the mage's need for anchors; tell her to do something that is for her own health and safety."

"Hermione," Harry said slowly, thinking carefully. "You look a little frail. You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Hermione said firmly, from the shelter of Remus' arms. Luna smirked.

"Go get a very small plate with just a bit of bread and some fresh fruit," Luna whispered to him. He nodded and went to fetch what she asked. He returned and Luna handed Sirius the plate. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Just ask."

"Hermione," Sirius said with a gentleness that he showed to very, very few people. "Won't you please eat something?"

Hermione opened her mouth obediently and Sirius stared at her for a moment before he popped a raspberry in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed and then opened her mouth again. Hermione sat within the protective circle of Remus' arms and allowed Sirius to feed her. Harry's eyebrows had risen in surprise and Luna looked entirely too smug for her own good as Hermione ate every single thing on the plate. Admittedly there hadn't been a lot of food, but her digestive system was still too weak to handle large amounts of food or anything too rich. Hermione snuggled up against Remus and her eyes fluttered closed. Remus and Sirius watched her for a moment until her breathing became regular and even, then Sirius handed the plate back to Luna and then looked up at her.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked curiously. Luna smiled slightly.

"We were proving that you and Remus are anchor potentials for Hermione," Luna said calmly. Sirius frowned.

"What is an anchor?" He asked flatly. Luna sat on the arm of the couch and tilted her head while she thought.

"An anchor helps to ground and stabilize the greater Mages; it is possible for them to become lost in the magic that they wield. A master or adept can hear the anchor when they are unable to hear anyone else. An adept usually needs more than one anchor because often you may have to combine your pull to get her to obey. She might be able to defy one of you, but not two or three," Luna explained calmly. Sirius and Remus frowned, worry clearly evident in their features.

"So, what, these potential people can just order her to do something and she will?" Remus demanded anxiously. Luna shook her head.

"No, not at all. She will only obey if it concerns her health or safety, to prevent her from burning herself from the inside out with her magic. Again, she can defy you if she really wants to, hence the need for multiple anchors," Luna said gently. "The only reason that she is willing to listen to you is because she trusts you and she is unanchored. If it were someone she could not trust, even if they were a potential, she would defy them. If she were anchored, she would defy them, even if they managed to find five or six anchor potentials."

"What does that mean, 'anchored'?" Sirius asked with a frown. Luna smiled at him.

"It's like a bonding, but a little different," Luna said enigmatically. She looked at Hermione for a moment and her expression became tender. "She must be anchored as soon as possible, she gets worse every day."

"Wait just a minute, you just popped into our world, and you want Hermione to _bond_ with the both of us?" Sirius demanded in a fierce whisper, his grey eyes intense. Luna blinked at him for a moment.

"So you weren't dating her in this world?" Luna asked with a pointed look at Remus. He flushed and looked down at Hermione. Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It was complicated," he said flatly.

"Did you love her?" Luna asked gently. Remus flushed slightly and wouldn't look at Luna. Harry sighed.

"It was all my fault," Harry muttered. Remus and Sirius both frowned at him.

"No, it wasn't cub," Remus said firmly. Harry glared at them both and then looked shamefacedly at Luna.

"I, er, I was sort of vocal about my feelings regarding Sirius and Remus' interest in Hermione. They never asked her out. I could tell that she liked them, but they made it blatantly obvious that they felt she was just a child," Harry said miserably.

"She must have dated another couple then," Luna stated calmly. Remus and Sirius blinked at her.

"How did you know?" Remus asked curiously. Luna shrugged and smiled at Harry.

"It is highly probable that your Hermione was at least a latent, if not an adept-potential. Her magic would have driven her to take more than one sexual partner. To be blunt and clichéd at the same time, she is too much witch for one man to handle," Luna explained gently. "I'm a master-potential, so one exceptionally powerful, strong-willed partner would be enough for me."

"Oh," Harry said quietly. Luna frowned and looked from Remus to Sirius and then looked at Harry.

"The other couple, after she dated them, did she shift to them, or did she still pine for Sirius and Remus?" Luna asked gravely. Sirius and Remus looked surprised and they both turned to Harry who looked incredibly guilty.

"She, um, she tried to be happy," Harry said quietly. "She thought that if she tried hard enough, she could make it work."

"Not likely," Luna said with a heavy sigh. "She must have recognized them on a subconscious level as her potential anchors. She wouldn't have been happy with anything less, and more importantly, her magic would reject them as incompatible."

"Would that translate to her being really irritable and some first-class rows?" Harry asked curiously. Luna smirked.

"How could you tell the difference?" Luna asked drily. Harry snorted.

"I think maybe I was the only one who did," he replied with a slight smile.

"If my Hermione wants you, are you going to reject her?" Luna asked Remus and Sirius sharply. The two men looked at one another uncertainly.

"Er," Remus said faintly, flushing again. Luna's eyes narrowed at him.

"You do realize that she's already Pining, right?" Luna asked. "Her need is so great that it has started to affect her health. She can die if she's not anchored. Of course, your Hermione already died, and this is not her, so maybe you don't care."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sirius snarled at her. Remus had paled dramatically when Luna said Hermione could die, but he looked furious when Luna said he wouldn't care.

"She smells the same," Remus muttered tightly, his arms tightening slightly around the woman in his lap. Luna's eyebrows rose.

"Really?" She asked curiously. Sirius and Remus looked at one another and nodded hesitantly. Luna's eyes became unfocused and all three men recognized her 'thinking' face. "Fascinating."

"What is?" Harry asked curiously. Luna smiled and patted him absently.

"We ask the magic and it replies as it will," she murmured in a breathy voice, her eyes still unfocused. The three men shrugged, used to Luna's ways.

"We probably should go," Remus said after another half-hour. He tried to set Hermione down, but her eyes opened instantly.

"_Ulfr_," she whispered, her eyes piercing him.

"Shh, _Sollys grið,_" Luna whispered gently, trying to soothe her sister.

"_Dvaljask_," Hermione pleaded, her cinnamon brown eyes wide in her too-thin face.

"She wants you to stay," Luna translated, and Remus didn't let on that he didn't need the translation. He stared helplessly at Sirius who turned to Harry.

"You want us to do this?" Sirius had asked flatly. Harry flushed.

"I was a berk," he said sadly. "I wish I'd told you years ago, but I thought it would only make you think about her and upset you even more. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt her all over again, and I definitely don't want to hurt either of you."

"Right," Sirius said slowly. "You do realize that _if_ we did, er, do this thing, we're not letting her go a second time?"

"Oh, that's not really an issue, Sirius," Luna informed him with a slight smile. "An anchoring is a permanent thing, more final than a bonding even. The shock of losing one's anchors can kill a mage. You'll find that her magic will protect you whether she's conscious of it or not because her magic will not want to risk you being endangered."

"Ah, well, that's good to know," Sirius muttered.


	2. The Hour of the Spell

_A/N: This makes absolutely no sense now, but it will so please make a note for yourself for later. _

_:This is Hermione.:_

_~This is Sirius.~_

_*This is Remus.*_

_Everyone got that? Brilliant._

/\/\/\/\/\

_The Sick Rose_

_O Rose thou art sick.  
The invisible worm,  
That flies in the night  
In the howling storm:_

_Has found out thy bed  
Of crimson joy:  
And his dark secret love  
Does thy life destroy._

_-William Blake_

"Tired," Hermione said faintly, slumping against Remus. Luna leaned over the back of the couch and checked on Hermione.

"Do you feel up to an anchoring, Hermione?" Luna asked anxiously. "It will make you feel better."

"What, you mean right now?" Remus said in surprise. Hermione blinked and looked up at him her body tensing. Luna nodded.

"Yes, actually. She needs to be anchored as soon as possible. She'll just keep getting worse otherwise," Luna explained gently. Remus' expression became worried and Hermione relaxed.

"Can you shimmer all of us to Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously. "We should probably do it there, that way we won't be interrupted."

"That would most likely be best," Luna agreed calmly and in the next moment Sirius was blinking in surprise at the Hogwarts infirmary. Remus had been carefully placed in Hermione's bed, and he still held Hermione in his lap. Luna transfigured the bed to make it larger, and nudged Sirius toward it. He climbed into it slightly awkwardly and scooted closer to Remus.

"What do we do?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Stay there," Luna said calmly.

Luna had Harry push all the beds away from Hermione's, clearing a great space in the infirmary. She pulled a piece of chalk out of her borrowed robes and began to draw intricate runes on the floor surrounding Hermione's bed. When she was done, she grabbed Harry's hand and began to chant softly in what sounded like Old Norse. It was beautiful, whatever she was saying, and Harry could see the power building around Hermione's bed. It was rather impressive and a little bit scary to think that his Luna could command this sort of power. Luna gasped slightly and clutched at Harry's hand when there was a shimmer in the room. Standing in front of them was a tall, glowing woman who seemed to be eyeing them compassionately. She was too beautiful, it hurt to look directly at her face, but Harry had an impression of long flowing hair, a graceful figure and the smell of fresh wildflowers. The Shining One moved toward Hermione, Remus and Sirius and tilted her head slightly.

"_Who would be Our child's anchor?_" The Shining One's voice echoed with the voices of a thousand women. Remus and Sirius looked at one another uncertainly and then looked at the glowing woman.

"We would, Lady," Sirius whispered faintly. He had the impression that she smiled slightly at them.

"_Will you accept these beings as your anchors, daughter?_"

"I do," Hermione said quietly

"_Will you be her support, when her own strength falters?_" The Shining One asked solemnly.

"Yes," Remus and Sirius answered together.

"_Will you be her shield when her own courage falters?_" The Shining One continued.

"Yes," the two men swore gravely.

"_Will you be her light when the darkness overwhelms her?_" The Shining One asked.

"We will."

"_Will you Call her when she has lost her way?_"

"We will."

"_Will you allow these anchors to make for you a secure foundation, to protect you, to be your light, to be the Voice in the wilderness?_"

"I will," Hermione said with a grave expression.

"_May you both be the anchors that steady Our child, providing her with stability, security, balance and foundation. Keep her and protect her, for she is your charge and honor. Blessed be Our child and her anchors, and blessed be your union._" The Shining One intoned in that voice that echoed of a thousand women. She bent and kissed each of them on the brow. Then she shimmered and was gone.

_What the hell was that_, Remus thought.

_:It's rather difficult to explain. Let us just say that She is whomever you need Her to be.:_

"Merlin's beard, I think I'm hearing voices," Sirius said faintly.

_:No, you're hearing thoughts.:_

"I would imagine you're hearing thoughts, not voices," Luna said calmly. Sirius blinked at her.

"What do you mean, we're hearing thoughts?" Remus demanded. Luna gave an impatient sigh.

"The anchor is the only person that a mage can hear when they're lost to the magic. Did you never wonder how that might be accomplished? The mage and his or her anchors share a mindlink and can speak to one another even across vast distances," Luna explained. Remus and Sirius stared at one another and then looked down at Hermione who was looking up at them uncertainly.

_:Hi?:_

"Circe's Holy Knickers," Remus breathed. Hermione's eyes widened and she smelled distressed.

_:Are you mad?:_

"No, sweeting, just surprised," Sirius said gently, stroking Hermione's cheek with the backs of his fingers.

~_I've never heard anyone else's thoughts before.~_

_:Oh.:_

_*I think this will take a bit of getting used to before it doesn't startle me.*_

Sirius noticed that even though it was just thoughts, each mental 'voice' had a different feel to it. Hermione's thoughts were obviously hers, once he realized that that's what he was 'hearing'. They sounded rather like her voice in his head, and they felt feminine. Remus' thoughts were masculine, but different from his. He wondered if they would hear every single thing the others were thinking because that might become very confusing.

_:No. You'll only be able to hear what we project at you, unless you're thinking very loudly, which you are at the moment. You can touch my mind to get my attention, and we can push one another out if we want to be alone with our thoughts. The exception to that is me. It will be almost impossible for me to keep either of you out when I'm working magic.:_

_*So that we can make sure that you're all right?*_

_:Yes.:_ Sirius could sense a slight hesitancy in Hermione's mental voice.

"Your anchoring is still fresh, so it would be best if the two of you could stay in Hermione's physical proximity for the next few days to stabilize the bond. She needs to rest, so I would recommend somewhere that would allow for that. Do you have access to Grimmauld Place? Would you be able to stay there for a few days?" Luna stated calmly. They stared at her in surprise and then stared at one another.

"Grimmauld Place is mine, I inherited it from my parents, but it's never really been one of my favorite Black properties," Sirius said slowly. Luna nodded.

"I understand, but Hermione lived there for years so she perceives it as a safe place," Luna said calmly.

_:Sirius' house.: _ Sirius and Remus received an impression of a dark, musty house filled with shadows, but overlying all of that was a sense of affection and safety.

"Well, it _is_ warded ten ways from Sunday," Harry offered. "Is that why you think it's safe Hermione?"

"Black family wards are pretty impressive," Remus agreed.

"Is Kreacher there?" Hermione asked curiously. Sirius shook his head.

"No, he's at the Abbey with Regulus. I believe Winky is at Grimmauld Place," Sirius said absently. He received a flash, an image of Winky the house elf and he responded automatically.

_~Yes, that's her.~_

"It was Order headquarters in our world," Hermione said quietly, "after my parents were killed, Harry let me live there with him and Remus."

_~Where the hell was I?~_ Sirius and Remus felt an ache, a sense of loss and they knew the answer without Hermione saying a word, or even thinking the words.

"When you say 'physical proximity', what do you mean?" Remus asked nervously. Luna shrugged.

"Normally, I'd tell you to shag like bunnies for the next three days, but I strongly advise against that for a number of reasons," Luna replied drily. "Stay close to her. I would suggest that all three of you sleep in the same bed. She may have nightmares, but because of the mindlink you two will be able to help her much better than I ever could."

"Can you, er, do that thing and send us to Grimmauld Place?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I can, but would it be too forward of me to ask if I might stay there for the next few days, just to make sure that Hermione's all right?" Luna asked hesitantly. Sirius and Remus stared at her for a moment.

"Of course you can, Luna," Sirius said almost immediately.

Grimmauld Place was not the most cheerful, nor was it the most well-appointed of the Black family properties. Sirius had never really cared for it or any of the other properties. Most of them were huge and absolutely ridiculous for just him and Remus to rattle around in. Even Regulus had chosen the smallest of the Black properties in which to live. He and Regulus both avoided Grimmauld Place whenever they could help it. Neither of them had particularly happy memories of this house. It seemed rather gloomy and dark no matter the amount of light. He shuddered as he noted the wall with mounted house elf heads. What the hell was wrong with his family?

_:A number of them were mad, I believe. Or at least they were in my world.:_

_*Apparently some things never change.*_

_~Thanks. Love you, too, Remus.~_

"Winky?" Sirius called. There was a crack and then Winky stood at attention in front of them. Hermione was looking around curiously.

"Master Sirius called Winky?" The house elf asked crisply, her small hands straightening her starched tea towel with the Black family crest on her shoulder.

"Yes, we'll be staying at Grimmauld Place for a bit. I need the master bedroom prepared and a guest bedroom on the same floor prepared as well. The Misses Lovegood will be staying with us indefinitely. You are to obey both Miss Luna and Miss Hermione just as you would obey Master Remus or myself," Sirius stated firmly. Winky nodded smartly.

"It shall be as Master Sirius commands," she replied calmly and then cracked out to carry out his orders.

The small matter of preparations for bedtime had never been so awkward. Sirius and Remus spoke quietly with Luna for an hour while Harry carried Hermione down to the library and fetched and carried books for her. At first he'd been slightly surprised at her uncanny ability to know where almost every single book was in the library, but he supposed that if she had lived there it would make sense. Remus had appeared in the library to fetch Hermione for her bath. He carried her upstairs to the master bath where Luna helped her bathe. Normally, Sirius and Remus slept in the nude and they looked helplessly toward Luna as she led Hermione into the master bedroom in a lightweight summer nightgown that fell mid-thigh. Both men noticed a scattering of small scars on the back of one calf and on one shoulder. They looked almost like tiny starbursts. Hermione automatically walked toward them and stood between them.

"Er," Remus said faintly. Luna smiled briefly.

"I would wear pajama pants or boxers until the three of you decide otherwise," Luna said gently. "All right, Hermione?"

"I think so," Hermione said calmly. She crawled into the middle of the huge bed

"Just so all of you know," Luna continued with a slight smile for Hermione, "the anchoring is a little more in depth than you might realize and you are all still adjusting. You may very well sleep for over twenty-four hours. Please don't be alarmed if that does happen, it's fairly common to an anchoring."

"What do you mean, adjust to the bonding?" Remus asked anxiously.

"Well," Luna frowned slightly, visibly thinking. "There's the mindlink, of course, but there's more. You two and Hermione are bound on multiple levels now, and you'll have to deal with that. You'll feel compelled to do certain things when you're around her. While you're here, in Grimmauld Place, you have a chance to get used to all of that. Anything potentially embarrassing won't be happening in front of anyone who might see it."

"Embarrassing?" Sirius asked with concern in his grey eyes. Luna smiled slightly.

"Well, Remus might be compelled to sniff her all over to make sure that she is safe and healthy. You, as an animagus, may feel compelled to do the same. There may be some licking involved," Luna said calmly while both men stared at her in shock. Luna, their godson's girlfriend, had had _no_ idea that Sirius was an illegal animagus, and it sounded as if she knew…wait, hadn't Hermione been calling them by their nicknames?

"You and Hermione both know…everything?" Sirius asked faintly.

_:If you are referring to the fact that you are a great, ruddy Grim and Remus is werewolf, yes, we know.:_

_*And…you're okay with that?*_

_:I accepted you as my anchor, Remus. I knew exactly who and what you are. I don't care about any of that. I care about the man you are on the inside, and your soul is just as bright as the Remus from my world.:_

_~Aw, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone ever say about you, Moony.~_

_*Shut up, Padfoot.*_

_:It's the truth. To me, your souls burn like beacons. I will be able to find you anywhere. It's what She meant when She asked you if you were willing to be my light.:_

"Judging from your faces, Hermione's already confirmed that, yes, we know all about Messrs. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs," Luna said with a slight smile. Harry, Sirius and Remus all frowned and looked at her.

"And Wormtail," Sirius said firmly. Luna's eyes widened and she glanced at Hermione who hadn't noticed. She was growing tired again. The anchoring had taken a lot out of her.

"Of course," Luna agreed as calmly as she could. "Come along Harry."

Finding sleep pants when one never wears them is not as easy as one might think, and it was some time later that Remus was wearing soft, fuzzy, dark red sleep pants and Sirius had on black silk pajama bottoms. They both slid into the bed, one on either side of Hermione and then stared at one another. They had slept in the same bed for the last fifteen years, but they weren't used to having a person laying between them. Hermione looked up at them.

_:Do you want me to move?_:

_*I don't think so.*_

"You need your sleep, Hermione. Just settle down and go to sleep, love," Remus said absently, still watching Sirius.

"Look what you did," Sirius whispered, staring at Hermione whose eyes had closed. Her breathing indicated that she was asleep. "It's like a superpower."

"Not hardly. She's been ill, she does need sleep," Remus reminded Sirius.

"I know, it's just…weird," Sirius replied. Remus snorted.

"I think our life is about to get a whole lot weirder, Padfoot," Remus said drily.

"Shut up and kiss me, you mangy werewolf," Sirius said with a roll of his eyes. Remus did as he was told and the two of them snuggled close to Hermione, their arms overlapping across her waist.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, look, I think she's waking up."

She blinked helplessly and winced at the bright light that shone in her eyes through the bedroom window. The light was immediately dimmed as someone drew the curtain and she relaxed slightly. She saw dim shapes moving around and then someone was leaning over her.

"Are you all right, Hermione dear?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked with concern in her dark eyes.

Hermione opened her mouth and started screaming at the top of her lungs. She flung herself sideways out of the bed and scuttled across the floor until her back was pressed against the wall. Bellatrix moved toward her and Hermione put her hands out in front of herself in a helpless gesture to ward off attack. Her fear—her sheer terror—created a blue wall of magic between her and the rest of the room. She was still screaming; she couldn't stop screaming. People started to push into her room and she reinforced the shield that protected her from everyone. She saw a figure shove people out of the way with the force of her magic and she knew it was Luna. She moved through the shield effortlessly and pulled her into her arms. She still had her hands out, still had the shield up, but Luna's arms were around her and she was whispering in her ear in Old Norse. She panted and managed to stop screaming.

"It's all right, _Sollys_, you're safe," she muttered. "I don't know what the hell happened but we're safe."

"Safe is a relative term," Hermione whispered back, her throat raw, staring at Bellatrix.

Luna turned her head and her eyes widened in horror. She held out a hand to Hermione and they twined their fingers. Then she held out her free hand and helped Hermione expand the shield to push everyone out of her room. Once they were out, Luna and Hermione sealed the door with a glowing wall of magic. Few wizards and witches were able to combine their magic, but it was one of the benefits of Earth Magic. Luna and Hermione were connected through their blood-bonding and their Earth Magic so what was incredibly difficult, if not impossible, for most wizards was ridiculously easy for them. Luna helped Hermione to her feet and she stumbled slightly, but she caught her and steadied her.

_~Hermione!?~_

_*What's happening!?*_

_:Bellatrix!: _The fear, the naked terror that colored her thoughts had them pounding up the stairs to the master bedroom. Sirius and Remus stared and the terrified faces of Luna and Hermione and stared at the glowing wall of power between them and the rest of the world.

"Hermione, Bella's fine, see?" Sirius gestured toward his cousin. Hermione stared at him as though she'd never seen him before.

"She's fine? She's _fine?_" Hermione screeched hysterically. Images started flipping rapidly in Sirius and Remus' minds. They could see Bellatrix, a very different looking Bellatrix, laughing with a maniacal glint in her eye. They could see her dueling with Sirius—fighting for real, not just for practice—and they saw her kill him with an Avada Kedavra…that bright green could be no other spell. They saw Bellatrix torturing Hermione, saw Hermione screaming in agony.

"Oh my god," Remus said thickly, his skin turning grey as he fought to keep himself from throwing up.

"Bella, you have to leave, now," Sirius said faintly, a greenish tinge to his face. Bellatrix looked worried and laid the back of her hand on Sirius' face.

"But, Sirius," she tried to argue, but her cousin shook his head violently.

"You don't understand, but you've got to leave, now. I'll come see you later and explain everything," Sirius said firmly.

"Very well," Bellatrix muttered darkly, looking toward Hermione with worry and concern on her face before she turned and hurried out of the room. Sirius felt the wards flex slightly a few moments later.

"She's gone," Sirius said gently.

_:Are you sure?:_

_~I promise you.~_

The blue shield vanished and the people she'd sensed spilled into the room. It was Harry, Winky, and the rest of the Potters: James, Lily and Dory. They were all staring at Luna and Hermione and huddled near the doorway and Sirius. Remus was already moving across the floor and doing exactly what Luna had guessed he might do: sniffing Hermione from head to toe and growling under his breath whilst he did so. Hermione stood completely still and allowed him establish that she was physically fine. When he was done, he swung her up into his arms and she buried her face in his chest, winding her arms about his neck.

"What the hell just happened?" James Potter asked Sirius flatly. Sirius and Remus looked at one another and then glanced at Luna who still looked shaken.

"Negative trigger," Luna said flatly.

"What was the trigger?" James asked in confusion. Luna stared at him as though he were insane.

"What was the trigger?" Luna demanded, her voice rising slightly. "What was the trigger?"

"_Manneskinn_," Hermione whimpered in Remus' arms and Luna immediately went to stand near them. She touched Hermione with just the tips of her fingers.

"It's okay, _Sollys_," Luna whispered in Old Norse. "Sirius made her go away."

"She was inside the wards," Hermione whispered back. Luna sighed and stroked her back.

"Things are different here, Hermione, Sirius would never do anything that risked your safety. Even if he wasn't your anchor, he wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Luna said gently in Old Norse.

_*She's right, love. We would never let anyone hurt you.*_

_:But…Bellatrix was here, in Sirius' house.:_

_~I know you won't believe me, but our Bellatrix would never hurt you. She liked you. She thought I was an idiot for not fighting for you.~_

_:But…:_

_*We saw.* _Revulsion and horror swelled up at her from both of her anchors.

_~That was _not _our Bella.~_ Sirius' mental voice was firm. Hermione shook slightly in Remus' arms and he tried to soothe her by sending calm and feelings of safety and security.

"The trigger," Sirius said after making sure that Hermione was calming down and felt safe, "was Bella."

"_Bella_?" James asked, shocked.

"Is Bellatrix married to anyone?" Luna asked as calmly as she could. They all looked at her in surprise.

"No," James said with a shake of his head.

"She was engaged to marry Rodolphus LeStrange, but that fell through when the psychotic bastard murdered her sister Andromeda right in front of her on Voldemort's orders," Sirius explained carefully.

"Andy's dead?" Hermione asked in a small voice, her eyes wide. Sirius blinked and turned to her.

_~You knew my cousin?~_

_:Yes, and her daughter.:_

_~Andy was killed when she was a teenager. She never lived long enough to get married or have children here. Voldemort had wanted her to marry Antonin Dolohov and she refused.~_

"What about Narcissa?" Luna asked cautiously.

"Cissy was murdered years ago as a ruse to try and force her husband, Lucius Malfoy, to join Voldemort. It sort of backfired in a spectacular fashion. Lucius became one of the major players in the Order," Sirius said gently.

"That must have not been considered important because it was definitely not in the book you gave me," Luna said flatly to Harry who blushed.

"I told you it wasn't overly accurate," he muttered defensively.

"That and some of this is private family history that no one really knows about," James reminded his son. Harry nodded.

"That too," he told Luna.

"So Bellatrix Le-er, Black, is…is in the Order?" Hermione whispered faintly, looking like she might be ill.

"Yes," Remus whispered back. She smelled of distress and anxiety and Sirius immediately moved toward them so that he could help Remus reassure her.

"Once the anchoring is firmly established you'll be able to do that through the link," Luna commented idly. Sirius and Remus automatically started soothing her through the mindlink in addition to stroking her skin. The acrid smell of fear and anxiety lessened.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that Bellatrix wasn't an Order member in your world," James observed mildly. Hermione started to giggle. Luna eyed her worriedly.

"Dear darling Bella was Tommy's number one fangirl," Hermione said in a sing-song voice that made them all a little edgy.

"Er, Tommy?" James asked cautiously.

"Voldemort," Luna said firmly. They all looked a little ill at that.

"She showed us pictures," Sirius told Luna who looked startled.

"She showed…did she show you Malfoy Manor?" Luna asked in surprise. Everyone turned to stare at her and then turned to look at Hermione cradled protectively between Sirius and Remus.

"Malfoy Manor?" Harry whispered fearfully. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look.

"Is that where she was when the Other Bella was…," Sirius couldn't finish the sentence but he looked ill and Remus' eyes flashed amber. Luna nodded.

"She didn't show you Greyback or Remus would be going spare," Luna observed carefully. Remus went completely still.

_*What did he do to you?_* Remus' mental voice was almost incoherent with rage. He received a series of mental images that made his arms tighten around her reflexively until she squeaked. Sirius shook him a little and he realized he was growling.

"Ah, sorry about that, should've kept my mouth shut," Luna said with a weak smile at Sirius.

"It's probably better that we know," Sirius said firmly. "We can't help her properly otherwise."

"That's true," Luna agreed.

"It's a very good thing that Greyback's already dead," Remus rasped in a voice that had gone slightly feral and had a rather strong dose of Moony in it.

"Is he?" Luna asked carefully. "How splendid."

_:I'm glad he's dead.:_

"Of course you are," Sirius agreed, patting her back. The Potters just stared at him.

"They can talk to each other with their minds," Harry told them. Dory's eyes widened in shock and Lily and James looked stunned.

"How?" Lily asked faintly.

"We did the anchoring ceremony two days ago," Luna said calmly.

"Which a Goddess presided over, just so you know," Harry added. "That was sort of scary. I don't know if I'm up to do an anchoring ceremony. What if She doesn't like me? Would She smite me?"

"There's no guarantee that a deity will show up," Luna explained quietly. "Often times it's merely an elemental who witnesses the anchoring and helps with the binding."

"A-a Goddess?" Lily said uncertainly. Harry nodded firmly.

"Very shiny, hard to look at," Harry told his mother. James looked very impressed.

"That means something, doesn't it Luna?" James asked curiously. Luna blinked and tilted her head slightly.

"Maybe," she said thoughtfully. "Deities don't exactly have the same kinds of priorities we do. It would be impossible to figure out why She felt it was important to witness the bonding of Hermione's anchors. It may also have been that She was bored, or that it was Tuesday."

"So if I were to, er, do that with you, we might not get scary shiny Gods?" Harry asked Luna quietly. She smirked at him.

"Are you offering to be my anchor, Harry Potter?" Luna teased him gently. He blushed and Luna hugged his arm. "Let's wait a bit and let Hermione settle down."

"Won't having anchors help her?" Harry asked anxiously, his eyes going automatically to where Hermione was still being cuddled by Remus and Sirius.

"Oh, yes," Luna affirmed. "It's just that it will change so much for her and it does require a small adjustment period, a week, perhaps two for her to get used to everything. It appears as though she does some of it automatically, but that may be due to her illness and her fragility."

"Why don't we go downstairs and have some tea?" Lily suggested with a slight smile. "Remus and Sirius can help Hermione get dressed and then we can all meet in the library."

/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione managed to bathe herself and she shrugged into the bathrobe that Sirius had set out for her, but after that she was at a loss. She didn't have any clothes here. Sirius and Remus solved that problem by giving her some of their clothing. She was wearing one of Sirius' button down silk shirts and a pair of Remus' khaki pants, tightly belted with the cuffs rolled up a ridiculous number of times. They were waiting patiently as she exited the bath and stood up immediately as she left it. She could feel them all the time; they were like two comforting presences that would never, ever leave her. They made her feel safe.

_*We will never leave you.*_

_~We were serious, Hermione. We shan't give you up a second time.~_

"I'm glad of that," Hermione said faintly, staring up at them with those shadowed eyes. They knew now what had caused _some_ of those shadows and it made Remus' inner wolf rage against his control.

"Now let's stop being so depressing and go have some tea," Remus suggested gently. Hermione automatically held her arms up to him and he moved forward and scooped her up, cradling her against his chest carefully. He noticed that Sirius looked slightly put out, and made a private mental note to let Sirius carry her later. The feel of Hermione in his arms made him feel…happy, complete. He liked being close to her, but touching her and holding her was better for some reason; he assumed that it must be some sort of side effect of the anchoring.

The absolutely hideous looking tea set that had been in the Black family for centuries was set up in the library. Hermione took her tea and sipped at it daintily, all the while perched in Remus' lap. Luna was smirking smugly again, but she managed to hide it behind her teacup for the most part. James and Lily kept exchanging glances and Dory stared at Hermione sitting comfortably in Remus' lap in stunned silence. The Hermione they knew—the one from their world—was far too independent and headstrong to sit on any man's lap. Her boyfriends had had the devil's own time trying to get her to allow them the smallest modicum of public displays of affection. Dory remembered some spectacular rows she'd overheard at Potter Manor and at Malfoy Manor about whether or not Draco and Blaise could 'fondle' her in public. She knew that that was what her mum and dad's oh, so subtle silent eye communication was about. The Potters were even more shocked when Sirius began feeding Hermione tiny finger sandwiches and dainty tea cakes. Cucumber and watercress were about the limit that her stomach could currently handle, but she attempted the egg salad more to please her anchors than anything else. That it did not come back up surprised and pleased Hermione to no end.

"So, er, Hermione," James began hesitantly. "What shall you do, now that you're here?"

"She needs clothes," Sirius said firmly, glancing at her cobbled together outfit. "We'll need to take her shopping next week. That should be fine, shouldn't it Luna?"

"Yes, I imagine so," Luna agreed with a slight smile. "In addition, Hermione will need to work on her magic. It's dangerous for an adept-level mage to be untrained. She's safer now that she has anchors, but she'll still need to study and train."

"Where will she do that?" Lily asked curiously.

"The Rookery," Luna said firmly. "The Lovegood house is warded for Earth magic. She and I should both be able to practice there under my Mum and Dad's supervision. If Hermione needs another teacher, she may have to have them come here or she may go there for a bit."

"Er, if she needs another teacher?" James asked.

"Well, my mother was a master-level mage, I can't imagine that the Mnemosyne here is higher than that. Once Hermione gets to adept-level, we'll need to find someone who can help train her," Luna stated calmly.

"The magic answers as it will," Hermione said softly. Luna started slightly, but she gave Hermione a nod.

"That is true, _Sollys_," Luna agreed.

"What does that mean," Dory asked with a slight frown. Remus passed Hermione to Sirius and he stood up and took the empty plate out of the room. Sirius looked smug as Hermione leaned against his chest and his arms wrapped easily around her. Dory felt like she was watching some sort of movie. This was not normal. The Hermione she knew would have had a fit before she allowed Draco or Blaise to treat her like a doll or a child. She loved her Uncle Padfoot and her Uncle Moony, but this…this was odd.

"If Hermione asks for a teacher, someone might be sent or no one might be sent," Luna said gently, her voice taking on a slightly breathy quality.

"Well that's certainly helpful," Dory muttered under her breath. It had been a while since she had last seen and spoken with Luna Lovegood, and time had faded the frustrations of trying to have an actual conversation with her.

The next week spent at Grimmauld Place was a bit quieter, a bit less raucous. Harry spent every moment he could at his godfather's home trying to become acquainted with this Luna who was so like the woman he'd loved and lost. He also spent time with Hermione who appeared to be getting better slowly. Luna appeared cautiously optimistic about Hermione's condition, but she begged Sirius and Remus to not allow anyone into Grimmauld Place unless they checked with her first. The Potters were fine, but if anyone else came through it might be another Bellatrix situation. Sirius had had to leave for a couple of hours to explain to his cousin what had happened, and why Hermione had reacted so negatively her. Bellatrix had been physically ill at Sirius' flat recitation of her behavior in the other world. At the same time in Grimmauld Place, Hermione had been pacing anxiously and clinging to Remus demanding to know when Sirius would return to them. When Sirius had finally returned, Hermione had flung herself on him, clutching him tightly and refusing to let go for the rest of the evening. She had eaten her dinner perched in his lap, and had insisted that he carry her about the house for the rest of the evening. He hadn't minded at all because in the short time that he had to leave her he had felt anxious himself.

The next couple of days passed quickly, and everyone staying at Grimmauld Place was surprised at how great a change anchors could make in Hermione's health. She was able to walk up and down the stairs by herself now, and she was able to stand unaided. Sirius and Remus were usually close enough to her that she could reach out and touch them, and she often did as though she were reassuring herself that they truly were there. Hermione had eaten more in the last three days than Luna had seen her eat in the last week. They were so used to not eating that it was difficult to train their bodies to a sufficiency of food. The meals were small, but frequent and usually instigated by either Remus or Sirius. Even though Hermione _could_ walk around on her own Remus and Sirius rarely let her do so. Usually one or the other carried her from one room to the next. The creepy part for Harry was that they did it completely silently. Hermione would look up and then one of them would stand and scoop her up.

"Oh, Harry, it isn't completely silent. In their minds they hear Hermione decide to go do something and then they take turns taking her there. Surely you've noticed them alternating who gets to carry her," Luna chided gently. Harry snorted at that.

"Who _gets_ to carry her?" He gave a little dry chuckle. Luna huffed a bit at him.

"Their anchoring is still very fresh and in the beginning there's a strong compulsion to be near their mage so, yes," Luna explained a little impatiently. Harry stared at her for a moment.

"So if I anchor you, I'm going to want to cart you about the house?" He asked curiously. Luna snorted.

"Yes, you will," she said drily. Harry decided to ignore that for the moment.

"How's your reading coming along," Harry inquired politely. Luna sighed.

"I must say, your world is fascinating for the differences and for the sameness," Luna commented as she thumbed through the book. "Some of it will upset Hermione, but we'll try to explain it to her as gently as possible."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked Hermione and Luna cautiously. The two women looked at one another and then nodded cautiously.

_*It will be all right. Sirius and I will stay with you the entire time.*_

_:I know.:_

Remus was always surprised by the level of trust that Hermione seemed to have for himself and for Sirius. Was that the anchoring? Did it make Hermione trust them implicitly? Or was it just that the Other Remus and the Other Sirius had instilled that level of trust within her? He wasn't sure, and at times her trust frightened him. What if he failed her? What if he was unable to be what she needed?

_:You will always be what I need; you are my anchor.:_

_*I hope you're right.*_

"Let's go then," Sirius said firmly and they went through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry took Luna's arm and Sirius and Remus shielded Hermione carefully as they left, and entered Diagon Alley. They went first to Gringott's to settle Luna and Hermione's affairs. Sirius set up an account for Hermione, and Harry blinked when Hermione did not complain at all. He looked at Luna who smiled enigmatically at him.

"The anchoring binds them far more than a mere bank account, Harry," Luna whispered to him. "He is supposed to support and protect her. Her magic recognizes that this is merely a facet of that."

"If you say so," Harry muttered back.

Incredulity was Harry's watchword of the day. He watched Hermione go to several clothing shops with Sirius and Remus completely docilely. The Hermione he had known would have never stood for clothes shopping all day long. She would have grabbed a number of robes off the rack and called it good. This Hermione stood patiently and silently and allowed the seamstress to take her measurements whilst Sirius kept up a running conversation with store clerks, telling them what sorts of clothes he wanted made for Hermione and where they needed to be sent. He was having clothing made for her from the skin out: underthings, robes, etc. Next was a cobbler who carefully and gently measured Hermione's feet. The seamstress and the cobbler managed to make up a set of robes and shoes quickly so that the rest of their shopping might be done without Hermione wearing one of Sirius and Remus' shirts or a pair of their pants. Sirius and Remus escorted her to Flourish & Blott's where a bit of the Hermione Harry was used to peeked out. Her excitement at being among the stacks, perusing the volumes for something new and different, her Gringott's card clutched in her fist reminded him strongly of his friend. Hermione left the shop with several books that Remus was carrying for her.

"Do you want to get an ice cream, Hermione?" Harry asked with a wide grin. Hermione stopped and stared at him for a moment and then looked to Luna.

"I think we'd like that, Harry. Thank you," Luna said gently, eyeing her friend carefully. Hermione nodded.

_~What's wrong, Hermione?~_

_:I haven't had ice cream since Florean Fortescue 'disappeared' during the second war.:_

_*Then I think it's time you had some. Perhaps you'll share a sundae with me?*_

_:Ooh, the fudge brownie Super-Splediferous Sundae? Yes, I could never finish one of those myself.:_

_*How did you—never mind.*_

_~So it's yes to ice cream then?~_

_:Yes.:_

"Excellent," Sirius said cheerfully. Harry and Luna looked at them expectantly. "Remus and Hermione are going to share a sundae."

"_Cara?_" Sirius and Remus stiffened next to Hermione and Harry turned in surprise. Hermione didn't notice and continued to walk toward Fortescue's.

"Hermione?" She turned toward the sound of someone calling her name and paled. Fear bubbled up in her chest and she started panting for air. Sirius and Remus automatically moved toward her, but _they_ stood in the way blocking her anchors. Fear made Hermione panic.

"No!" She screamed, enraged. Luna took one look at her face, grabbed Harry and hit the ground. Hermione brought her hands up, palms out toward the two who were keeping her anchors from her, the two that might hurt her anchors. Fierce protectiveness swelled in her and her palms glowed with a bright golden light. "Get away from them!"

"_Cara_, please," Blaise pleaded with her, his cerulean eyes filled with hurt. Hermione gave a shriek of rage.

"Do not call me that!" She yelled at him. "Do not! Do not! Do not! Get away from my anchors, NOW!"

"But, Hermione," Draco tried to placate her, but she was beyond reason. She gave another little shriek and twin blasts of power from her palms blew both wizards off their feet and into the side of a building. Hermione ran to Sirius and Remus, her small hands patting them to make sure they were okay.

_:You're all right? They didn't hurt you, did they? We need to leave, now. Take me home, right now!:_

"Okay, love, hang on," Remus said soothingly as Sirius helped Luna and Harry up off the street.

_:No hanging on—we need to go, we need to be safe!:_

"Oh, well done, Hermione," Luna said cheerfully. Harry, Sirius and Remus looked around them in confusion for a moment before they realized that they were standing in Grimmauld Place. The three men turned and looked at Hermione in shock.

"We needed to be safe," Hermione said absently in Old Norse, moving to stand between Remus and Sirius, needing physical contact with the both of them.

"Draco and Blaise wouldn't have hurt you, Hermione," Harry said in a quiet voice. Hermione snorted in disbelief. Harry sighed and rubbed his face. "Hermione, love, you dated them for three years."

"I did not!" Hermione shrieked, incensed. Luna looked shocked.

"The Hermione here did," Harry said flatly.

"Well obviously she was unhinged," Hermione snapped. She turned to glare at Sirius and Remus. "Your rejection must have pushed her over the edge."

"Now see here," Sirius protested. Hermione shook her head; she'd been pushed too far.

"I did NOT date Malfoy and Zabini! I did not!" Hermione bellowed and then stood in the foyer, her chest heaving as she panted for breath.

"You may not have, _Sollys,_ but the Other Hermione did," Luna soothed gently. Hermione turned to Sirius and Remus and huddled against them, visibly shaking in her distress.

_*They were Order members and friends. They weren't Death Eaters, not here anyway.*_

_:The Zabini family was neutral, but they certainly didn't help the Order in any way. After Voldemort won, it was no longer politically expedient to remain neutral. The Malfoys…they were Voldemort's all the way. I don't think Draco was all that happy about it—he certainly didn't appear to be enjoying himself when I was a 'guest' at the Manor—but he wasn't out saving muggleborns or 'half-breeds' either.:_

_~The murder of his mother and his aunt changed all of that. He's my first cousin once removed and he's always acted as a man of honor. He was friends with both Harry and our Hermione at school.~_

_:__**I**__ am your Hermione.:_ Hermione's voice had become distinctly frosty and Sirius detected a hint of jealousy. He grinned at her.

_~True. I merely meant the Hermione of this world.~_

_*As much as it pains me to say this, I must: Draco and Blaise would never hurt you. They loved ou—er, the Hermione from this world, and they wouldn't have hurt her. Just as they would never hurt you.*_

_:That may very well be, but they can stay the hell away from me.:_

_~As you wish.~ _And Hermione sense smug satisfaction coming from Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes.

"If you all are done having your completely silent, not-creepy-at-all conversations," Harry muttered darkly at them. Sirius and Remus grinned unrepentantly at him and Luna sighed and patted his arm.

"I'll make you my anchor very soon, Harry. There's no need to be jealous of Sirius and Remus," Luna said in her dreamy voice. Harry squawked and blushed furiously.

"I am NOT jealous!"


	3. Before her wandering feet

_A/N: All right, someone somewhere was incredibly on the ball and pointed out my horrendous mistake. I had typed manneskinn instead of måneskinn, which makes 'moonlight' (my intent) into 'man-leather' (not nearly what I wanted). I had been having issues w/ my computer being infested with kobolds and that was the result. Luna is moonlight (måneskinn) and Hermione is sunlight(sollys). Whoever you were (I seriously meant to thank you by name), thank you for taking the time to bring that to my attention. I will go back and fix the other chapters as soon as I get a chance._

_Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin are romping through here because Auntie L has fabulous ideas on a regular basis._

_I just realized that it has been a really long time since I have mentioned how much I love the Harry Potter fanfic readers. You guys are all so vocal and so good about providing feedback. I love that, I really do. _

_/\/\/\/\/\_

_To see a World in a Grain of Sand  
And a Heaven in a Wild Flower,  
Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand  
And Eternity in an hour._

_-From 'Auguries of Innocence' by William Blake_

…

"Sirius, Lucius is threatening to file formal complaints with the Ministry if you don't allow Hermione to see Draco and Blaise," Bellatrix said anxiously, wringing her hands.

This whole situation was beyond her control and she honestly didn't know which side to choose. There was her cousin, Sirius, who had received a second chance to be with the girl that she knew for a fact was his soulmate. Then there was her nephew who she knew had loved Hermione Granger—who was now hurt and confused because a woman who looked just like her refused to have anything to do with him. He was convinced that somehow Sirius had cast a spell on her, or turned Hermione against himself and Blaise. Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not keeping Hermione from Draco or Blaise. She doesn't want anything to do with them," Sirius said firmly. Bellatrix nodded helplessly.

"I know, I know that, Sirius," Bellatrix said quietly. "It's just…he's so confused, and Lucius will do anything for Draco. You know that."

"Including making Hermione hysterical?" Sirius asked coolly. Bellatrix blinked and then sighed.

"Yes," she said finally. After Narcissa's death, Lucius took any perceived threat to his family with a very dim humor indeed.

"Fine, let them come here," Sirius said flatly. "Shall we chain Hermione up so that they can talk to her? She won't listen otherwise. Hell, she won't listen even if they do chain her up."

"Chain her…," Bellatrix said in a shocked voice, her face turning pale. "Why on earth would you need to chain the girl up?"

"She won't meet with them," Sirius said flatly.

It took several weeks of intense negotiations and an agreed neutral point. In the meantime, Regulus had come to Grimmauld Place and had been formally introduced to Hermione. He politely shook her hand and was slightly overwhelmed by the reverent way she spoke to him. Sirius and Remus had both been confused. Even more so when Luna, who had come along, treated Regulus the same way. It was decided that Regulus' home would be a good neutral point for Lucius, Draco and Blaise to meet Hermione, Luna, Sirius, Remus and Harry. Hermione was very unhappy and had refused flat out several times. Harry had carefully explained that Lucius was trying to pursue legal action against Sirius and that had convinced her to agree to the meeting.

"Can Blight come, too?" Hermione had asked one day. Sirius frowned at her.

"Who?" He asked carefully. Hermione waved a hand absently.

"You know, Bellatrix Light—the new and improved, non-evil version of your cousin," Hermione explained. Remus was actively biting his lips so that he didn't laugh at Sirius' expression.

"The…_non-evil version_?" Sirius repeated faintly. Hermione shrugged.

"If I'm going to meet all the supposedly good guys at one time, we might as well include Blight," Hermione said firmly. "You said she was my friend."

"Er, right," Sirius muttered. Remus was turning red and shaking slightly with the effort to not roll on the floor laughing at his boyfriend. Sirius frowned and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Are you sure that's a good idea, sweeting? I mean, you panicked when Bella was here before."

"I did," Hermione agreed, "but Luna and Mnemosyne reminded me that the permutations are limitless, which means there may even be worlds where I am a Death Eater. Blight comes from here, and you are very close to her Mnemosyne says, and I can't imagine you being close to anyone who is evil."

"I see," Sirius said slowly. Hermione seemed to put an inordinate amount of faith in his decisions. She tilted her head and looked at him.

_:Not exactly. I value your opinion, which is different from blind faith. I will make my own decisions based on my observations. However, the Sirius of my world was a man for whom honor was a sacred thing and you seem to be similar in that respect. You would do nothing that would put me in danger or cause me harm.:_

_~Well, yes.~_ There wasn't much he could say to all of that because it was true. Honor _was_ very important to him, and it went without saying that he could not allow anything to happen to Hermione.

_:Luna and Mnemosyne both suggested that it might be best for me to meet with these people who were important to the Hermione of this world. It might provide closure for them. If they can see that I am not her, they will be able to move on.:_

_*I don't know if that will work as well as you are hoping, love. You are very similar to the Hermione of this world.*_

_:Well, fine. They can come and I can tell them flat out to leave me alone. That should be clear, shouldn't it?:_

_*Er, yes.* _ Hermione could feel Remus' doubt and she gave him squinty-eyed look to make sure that he knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Very well," Sirius said quietly. "I'll contact Bl-er, Bella, and ask her to come as well. It might be best to have her as a buffer with Lucius anyway."

The Abbey that Regulus had chosen to live in was a bright, airy home that appealed to Hermione. It was large and imposing, but all of the Black properties were. Rather, the Abbey had a warmth and a friendliness that Grimmauld Place was lacking. Hermione frowned to herself. Grimmauld Place had been precious to her because it had been a fragile link to Harry and to Sirius. It had been the hiding place of one of the Horcruxes and Regulus Black, Hero of the First War, had lived there. In this world, Harry, Sirius, and Regulus were alive and doing quite well, and there had been no Horcruxes. Perhaps Sirius had another house like this that they might live in.

_~I have several properties that are similar to this, but all of them are larger. Do you want a place in the countryside?~_

_:For my work it is important that I be as close to the earth as possible. In addition, Earth Magic is rather noticeable. It would be useful to be in the countryside and away from prying eyes.:_

_*It would be nice to run in the forest again.*_

_~Have you been missing the forest, Moony? Why did you never say anything?~_

_*I don't know…it just seemed easier to live in London.*_

_:Perhaps your grief over losing the other Hermione made it seem less important?:_ Hermione said as gently as she could. It seemed silly to be jealous of herself, and yet here she was with unhappy feelings in her chest.

"Erm, is everything all right?" Regulus asked cautiously. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Pay no attention to them," he said drily. "They're busy talking to each other."

"But," Regulus began, confusion in his eyes when Luna interrupted him with a gentle hand on his arm.

"Earth mages and their anchors can speak to one another with a mind link," she explained gently with a small smile for Regulus. Harry's emerald green eyes glittered as he eyed her hand on Regulus' arm. She removed her hand and moved toward Hermione.

"You're going to stay, _Måneskinn_?" Hermione asked anxiously, her fingers twisting the material of her robes. Luna tugged on one of Hermione's thick curls.

"Always, _Sollys_," she said gently.

Regulus noticed that Hermione seemed worried and anxious about meeting Lucius, Draco and Blaise. He frowned slightly to himself. He'd never really known or been close to the Hermione of this world, but the few times he had met her she was on friendly terms with Lucius Malfoy and dating his son. She had seemed a confident, capable girl. This girl was quite different. She was a bit too thin which gave her a delicate, fragile air. This Hermione seemed to be on alert at all times, her whiskey-colored eyes always watching, always waiting. When Bella arrived Hermione shrank back against Remus and Sirius, almost clinging to them. Regulus wondered if perhaps this was the best idea, but then Hermione shook herself and he saw a flash of fire in the girl's eyes. She straightened up and moved forward, her hand held out.

"Mnemosyne and Sirius say that you helped train me for the Order," Hermione said quietly. Bella took her hand gingerly and pressed her fingers to the younger woman's thin, cold hand.

"You were one of the best I ever trained," Bella agreed, "even if you were a Gryffindor."

"You trained me for covert ops?" Hermione asked, surprise evident in her tone. Luna looked surprised, but amused. Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked carefully. Luna snorted in amusement.

"Hermione was the most famous muggle-born in our world," Luna explained. "Every single Death Eater out there would have had orgasms of delight if he or she was lucky enough to get ahold of her."

"Why?" Regulus asked curiously. Luna and Hermione exchanged a glance. Luna turned back to them.

"In our world, there was a prophecy that was brought to Voldemort's attention," Luna said slowly and carefully. "It might have applied to a number of people, but Voldemort decided that it applied to himself and to one other person."

"The other person happened to be a child, an infant," Hermione said softly, staring off into space. "Voldemort destroyed his parents and turned to destroy the child itself, but the sacrifice of the parents protected the child and Voldemort was destroyed."

"I thought you said that Voldemort won in your world," Harry interjected. Luna and Hermione exchanged another glance.

"Voldemort did win," Luna said quietly. "He was not destroyed completely, but at that time the wizarding world thought he had been. They celebrated the child who survived the killing curse…"

"The Boy Who Lived," Harry whispered, understanding dawning in his eyes. Luna and Hermione nodded, their expressions haunted.

"He was considered the Savior of the wizarding world. The only person who could stop Voldemort," Hermione whispered through numb lips.

"He himself was a half-blood," Luna said softly, staring off into space again, "and with his two best friends, a pureblood and a muggle-born, they were known collectively as the Golden Trio. Hermione Granger was called the brightest witch of her age on more than one occasion."

"That would have made it difficult for you to do covert work," Bella agreed thoughtfully. Hermione blinked in surprise.

"Yes, my picture was plastered on the front page of the Daily Prophet almost as much as…well, never mind," Hermione said quietly. Bella's gaze narrowed on Hermione's face and her lips tightened as she thought.

Never having been a guest of Azkaban or a victim of insanity, Blight retained the beauty that she had had in her youth. Her resemblance to Andromeda was even more pronounced save that Blight was actually the prettier of the two. Before, in her own world, Hermione would have sworn that it was Andy who was the more beautiful, but here it was evident that Blight was the prettiest of the sisters. She was even more lovely than Narcissa had been. It was a shame that in this world she was the only Black sister left, but Hermione was grateful that at least she wasn't psychotic. This Bellatrix was not exactly all sweetness and light. In fact, she reminded Hermione strongly of a female Snape. She was cold, sarcastic and impatient. She held everyone to ridiculously high standards that almost no one could achieve and did not suffer fools gladly. She had a haughty mien that rubbed Hermione the wrong way, but despite all of that she could see what the Hermione of this world must have seen. There was pain—a soul-deep sorrow—that permeated this Bellatrix, and Hermione felt a responsive chord within her own soul. Hermione supposed that it must be due to her sisters' untimely deaths. She knew that her own pain was a result of the deaths that had taken place in her world. She tilted her head to the side and pulled on her Earth Magic. It was easy out here in the countryside at a place like the Abbey which was almost soaked in residual energy. Blight shone like a small beacon of the Light. If she used death, pain and torture the way Bellatrix Lestrange had done, it would taint her soul so deeply that it would be visible in the Otherworld. Blight truly was Bellatrix Light.

"I was not trained in covert ops, but perhaps you and I might spend some time together later," Hermione said thoughtfully. Bella's eyes took on an interested gleam.

"I would enjoy that," Bella agreed. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Hermione," Luna murmured warningly. Hermione glanced at her.

"You should have more faith in me, _måneskinn_," Hermione murmured back with a shake of her curls.

"_Måneskinn_?" Bella repeated curiously, looking at Luna. Hermione shrugged.

"She _is_ Luna and moonbeam or moonlight seemed perfect for a nickname," Hermione said easily. Harry frowned.

"What does _Sollys_ mean, then?" He asked Luna. She smiled slightly.

"Sunlight," she explained to Harry. He frowned, glancing at his best friend.

"I don't get it," he said slowly. Luna smirked and Harry noted that, again, it looked entirely too Slytherin to be on his Luna's face.

"Can you use mage sight, Harry?" Luna asked him absently. He glanced toward his godfather and then looked at Luna.

"I can," he admitted.

"Look at Hermione with mage sight," she said firmly. Then she turned to Hermione. "Let it all go. Don't try to dampen it."

That was far too tantalizing a statement for any of them, so every one of them slipped into mage sight and looked at Hermione. She blazed so brightly that Sirius' eyes watered trying to look at her. No wonder Luna and Mnemosyne were so certain that she was adept potential, he thought dazedly. The unleashed power that was shining in front of him was too much to bear. Obviously, Hermione tried to conceal that normally, hence Luna's words to her just now. He could feel Remus' stunned sense of awe and Hermione's discomfort with that emotion.

_:Please don't.:_

_*I'm sorry, I can't help it. You look beautiful.* _Remus was contrite. He hadn't meant to upset her. She moved toward him and placed a hand on his chest.

"Do you mean that?" She asked softly, looking up at him. She had been here in this world for a couple of months and as her body and mind had healed she had become aware of the feelings that bubbled within her whenever her thoughts dwelt on her anchors.

"Of course," he said quietly. Her heart swelled in her chest and she stared into Remus' eyes. Harry sighed and Luna giggled.

"Patience, Harry," she said with another smirk. His green eyes gleamed at her and she felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Right," Hermione said firmly, trying to ignore the stunned looks she was receiving from everyone. "Perhaps we could have tea, Regulus? If you would ask Kreacher?"

"Of course," Regulus agreed immediately and called Kreacher. They had retired to the parlor to sip tea and nibble on warm scones served with Devonshire cream and strawberry jam when the Malfoy contingent showed up.

"Lucius!" Bella called cheerfully, a smile on her lips. Her gaze shifted to her nephew and his boyfriend. "Draco, Blaise, it's a pleasure to see all of you."

"Would that all of us could claim such pleasure," Hermione muttered to Luna in Old Norse. Luna nodded.

"Indeed, but our pleasure would come from their departure rather than their arrival," Luna observed thoughtfully. Remus' lips twitched and Sirius wished, not for the first time since Hermione's arrival, that he knew Old Norse.

They had arranged themselves carefully for this visit. Sirius and Remus were sitting next to Regulus. Hermione and Luna were sitting with Harry on a small couch and Bella was sitting next to them in a small wingback. Lucius would not be able to claim that Sirius or Remus were unduly influencing Hermione or threatening her physically. Sirius snorted mentally. After witnessing Hermione's display of arcane power, he rather doubted that anyone could hold her if she did not wish to be held.

_:That is true. When I knew nothing, before I found Luna, I didn't know how to access the power, but that is not the case now.:_

_~All will be well, sweeting. Try not to smite Lucius, please? He is Draco's father and Bella's fond of him for that reason alone.~_

_:I will endeavor to not upset Blight. I like her, I think. Or at the very least, I can see why the Hermione of this world would have liked her.:_

_~I am sure that she will be thrilled to know this.~_

"Hermione, you don't know how wonderful it is to see you," Lucius was saying warmly. Hermione leaned toward Luna for reassurance. Just the sound of his voice brought back memories that made her shake slightly.

"It is all right, _Sollys_," Luna whispered in Old Norse. "You are here with me and with Harry. He would never let anyone hurt you, you know that."

"Hermione?" Harry said gently and he put a hand on her shoulder. She knew his touch instinctively. She always knew where Harry was. She turned to him and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. At the same time she pulled hard on the mental bond with her anchors, needing their support. "I'm here, love. I won't leave you."

_*We're here, too.*_

_~And we shan't leave you either.~_

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said icily, the look in her eyes enough to make a lesser man quake in his boots. He didn't falter or recoil.

"Hermione," Draco said her name softly and she turned toward him almost against her will. She nodded slightly to him and his companion.

"Malfoy. Zabini."

"_Cara_, how can you treat us this way?" Blaise asked, his expression wounded. Hermione frowned at him, her face becoming even more chilly.

"I would appreciate it if you would not call me that," Hermione snapped coolly.

"Gently, _Sollys_," Luna murmured in Old Norse. Hermione nodded curtly.

"I lived in a vastly different world from this one," Hermione said after a moment. "I had nothing to do with either of you if I could help it."

"But," Draco protested, his grey eyes confused. "What about school?"

"At Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned him. He nodded. Hermione's lip curled slightly. "You were the first person to call me a mudblood. I didn't even know what it meant. Ronald Weasley had to explain it to me."

"I would never!" Draco protested over the snarls of rage from Harry, Regulus, Sirius and Remus. Hermione blinked in surprise at Harry. She supposed that because he'd been raised by his parents, the Harry of this world would have known what that word meant. She eyed Regulus curiously as well. The Regulus from her world would not have been half so upset.

"You did frequently. Your preferred way to refer to me was Mudblood Granger," Hermione said flatly. Draco looked appalled, Blaise looked horrified, and Lucius, well, he looked as though he doubted her, which only served to anger her. "I can show you memories, if you like. I have some doozies."

"No," Blaise managed to choke out. Lucius shot him a disgruntled glance.

"You need not worry," Hermione told him politely. "I don't believe that you and I ever had any interactions at all."

"What, none?" Blaise looked completely flabbergasted. Hermione shrugged.

"You were quiet, reserved. The Zabini family was trying to strive for neutrality during my school years," Hermione explained. Draco grimaced.

"While my family was not?" He asked bitterly. Hermione nodded.

"Your family was quite clear about where they stood," Hermione said quietly.

"Ridiculous," Lucius growled. "Why would I support my wife's murderer?"

"In my world, Narcissa was very much alive," Hermione said softly, eyeing Lucius carefully.

"But we were servants of Voldemort," Lucius spat. Hermione glanced at Luna.

"Yes," she said finally. The elder Malfoy looked sickened and disgusted. Draco and Blaise looked shaken. Hermione turned to Bella, who was sitting next to her. "Blight, would you please pass me a scone?"

"Blight?" Bella repeated her. Sirius sighed heavily.

"It is a nickname she has given you to help remind herself that you are not Bellatrix Lestrange," Sirius said in a slightly pained voice.

"Lestrange?!" Lucius practically bellowed in rage, glaring at Bella who glared back.

"Don't you dare glare at me like that Lucius! It isn't as though I actually married him, now is it?" Bella snapped at him.

"No, I much prefer you, Blight," Hermione said cheerfully and patted her on the hand. "You're much easier to deal with when you're not an insane servant of Voldemort, mad with bloodlust and a sadistic streak deeper than the Marianas trench."

"Erm, thank you, dear," Bella said faintly.

"See? Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't have said that. She'd have screeched something like 'You dare speak his name, you filthy mudblood whore? Crucio!'" Hermione pointed out cheerfully.

"Oh, probably more than just one _Crucio_," Luna corrected Hermione gently. Hermione shrugged.

"Well that's true," she admitted. "She always was fond of that spell."

"Merlin's beard," Lucius muttered faintly, looking slightly ill.

The matter of fact way that both girls spoke convinced him that they were telling the truth. He—well the Lucius Malfoy of their world—had been a Death Eater. He had most likely tortured and killed countless muggles and muggleborns. He had most likely raped them, too. He felt like throwing up. How could his Narcissa have stood by and allowed him to do that? He knew that this Hermione, the one who seemed to be leaning on Potter for support, she had never dated Draco. The very idea seemed repugnant to her and he couldn't blame her. Who would want to date someone that had belittled them and taunted them on a day-to-day basis for years? The rest of the tea was stiltedly polite. Lucius had realized that trying to force Hermione to see Draco and Blaise would only upset her and drive her even further away from them. In addition, Draco and Blaise were forced to admit that this Hermione had no interest in them whatsoever, and would most likely never be interested in them in that way; especially not when she was obviously interested in Sirius and Remus. They could see the numerous little glances that she sent towards the other two men. Even as Harry's arm came around her shoulder to comfort her, her eyes sought theirs. Draco felt a muted sense of loss.

"I understand that the Hermione of this world knew you differently," Hermione said carefully. "You were friends in school?"

"I was friends with Hermione in school," Blaise said quietly, not looking at her. "We were both frequent visitors in the library and studied together."

"Draco and I grew to be friends because we were usually waiting on you two," Harry told her quietly. Draco snorted.

"Until fourth year. Then you were following Lovegood like a lost puppy," Draco said drily. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Harry muttered. Luna giggled and shot Harry a look full of naughty promise. The look that Harry shot back at her was enough to make her toes sizzle.

"I took you to the Yule Ball in our fourth year," Blaise said quietly looking at his hands.

"I—you did? What happened to poor Viktor?" Hermione said in surprise. All four men, Sirius, Remus, Draco and Blaise managed to look irritated.

"Poor Viktor?" Draco demanded. "What about poor Viktor?"

"He was her boyfriend for a bit," Luna offered helpfully. Draco and Blaise looked at one another and then turned back to her.

"When?" Blaise asked flatly.

"After the Yule Ball until part way through fifth year," Hermione said quietly, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Ah, er, Draco and I may have, er," Blaise seemed to be stumbling over his words and he flushed dully under his coppery skin. Hermione blinked in surprise.

"Oh my," Luna murmured to herself. "You liked Hermione even then?"

"Well, not exactly. I mean she was my friend, and I didn't like Viktor around her, but I was dating Draco," Blaise said helplessly. Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"This is unbelievable," she told Harry. He shrugged.

"I didn't like Krum sniffing around you either," Harry said mildly. "He was older than you were and a Quidditch star. I worried about his intentions."

_*I know exactly what his intentions were.*_ Remus' thoughts were less than pleasant. Sirius seemed equally cranky so Hermione sent them both the mental equivalent of a hug.

_:I can't speak for the Hermione here, but Viktor was good for me. He was my first kiss and he was a polite, caring man. Even after we stopped seeing one another, he never stopped being my friend. He saved my ass once or twice when I was on the run.:_

_~For that, I will think kind thoughts of the Viktor from your world.~ _

"Right," Hermione said slowly. She turned to Bella. "Blight, what do you think of Viktor? Total tosser or polite gentleman?"

"Viktor Krum is a good man," Bella answered after a brief pause at her new nickname. "He was a member of the Order and he worked tirelessly in Bulgaria. He was gruff and quiet, but he was very intelligent and when he did speak it was something worth hearing. I like him."

"That sounds like Viktor," Hermione said with a slight smile.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a slightly stilted manner, but Draco decided that perhaps that was for the best. This was not the same woman that he'd dated. She shared many similar qualities and characteristics, but there were some rather obvious differences as well. This Hermione was very grave and solemn—she seldom smiled and she hadn't laughed even once. Draco felt badly for the woman sitting across from him. It was obvious that she had been through something horrible. From the hollow look in her eyes at certain points, he was pretty sure that whatever had happened was probably quite bad. He could see that Blaise was upset, but resigned. This was not their Hermione. He bowed politely to her when they left and she automatically swept low in a graceful curtsey. He paused for a moment. That was definitely not something that his Hermione would have done. He looked at Blaise and saw the surprise there. His father did not attempt to take her hand, Draco noted. Obviously, his father acknowledged that certain personal liberties might be too much for this Hermione. He did however, bow deeply and he gave Harry his card for Hermione. Just in case, he murmured politely. Hermione gave him an even deeper curtsey and she thanked him politely for the gesture. It was odd to see someone who looked so similar to their Hermione so well-versed in pureblood gentilesse. He wondered absently where she had picked it up.

.

.

.

.

"Hello," Hermione said softly. The gnome looked at her curiously and made a strange sort of grunting noise before opening its mouth to reveal its needle-sharp teeth. She let her aura flare just a bit and the gnome's eyes widened with healthy respect and a dash of fear. It sidled around her and took off for the safety of the hedge. Hermione giggled and flicked her fingers absently making little light motes dance about her.

"Hermione, stop teasing the gnomes," Luna said with an exasperated sigh. "Come along, mum wants us to help her with her two supplicants."

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously, but she stood up anyway and followed after Luna.

"Mum thinks that we can help," Luna explained vaguely as she wandered toward the side garden where Mnemosyne was waiting with her students. Hermione shrugged and walked around the side of the Rookery. Padma Patil was standing next to a girl that looked vaguely familiar. Hermione thought that she had been a Ravenclaw in their year, but she hadn't been a member of the DA. She smiled at Padma, who she had liked and who had been a member of the DA.

"Padma," she said with a nod, "you look much better with your skin on."

"Um, thank you?" Padma said faintly, her dark eyes wide. The other woman was watching her with narrowed eyes. Hermione smirked at the other woman.

"I taste a liquor never brewed," she murmured knowingly to the other woman and moved to stand by Mnemosyne. Padma and the other woman blinked helplessly and turned to their teacher.

"Really, Hermione?" Mnemosyne said in surprise, her silver-gray eyes widening slightly. "How can you tell?"

"Their auras blend together," Hermione said in a dreamy sort of voice. She had begun to sway to music that only she heard. She stopped and looked at them with a small frown. "Parvati still has her skin, too, does she not?"

"Um, yes, I mean, the last time I spoke to her she did," Padma said hurriedly, stumbling over her words. Hermione smiled and twirled in a circle.

"Oh, that's lovely," Hermione said happily. "She looks much better with her skin on, too."

"Now, the girls are having problems speaking to flowers. Luna tells me that you're quite skilled at that, Hermione, so if you would demonstrate?" Mnemosyne asked politely.

Hermione nodded and then laid down on the ground. Mnemosyne gave her a small seed and Hermione pushed it into the dirt in front of her. Padma and the woman with her looked uncertainly toward Mnemosyne, but she made motions with her hands and laid down on her stomach near Hermione. Luna laid down next to her and put her chin in her hands, her eyes wide with interest. Padma stifled an internal sigh and got down on the ground across from Hermione. Her companion sighed and did the same. When everyone was close enough to see, Hermione held up a finger and it began to glow. A small thread of power flowed from her finger to the seed and the rest of them, aside from Luna, watched in amazement as the small flower grew. It looked innocuous, just a wildflower in the grass, but Padma stared at it as though it might bite her at any moment. Hermione leaned close to the flower, her lips just brushing its petals and she whispered to it in the soft, liquid language that Mnemosyne had been trying to teach them with little success. Padma listened carefully.

"Tell me, little sister, have any of your brothers and sisters seen those who destroy life?" Hermione asked with a peculiar sort of intensity. A light wind made the flower wave to and fro for a moment.

"Yes," the flower seemed to sigh after a moment. Padma wondered if that was it, but then the flower whispered to them. "Those who were destroyed themselves and those few who remain are scattered like seeds on the wind. They hide in remote places where flowers do not bloom, but we see them now and again."

"Little sister, where have your brothers and sisters seen them? Do they ever gather together in groups?" Hermione had shifted slightly. She no longer seemed sweet and innocent. Now she seemed dangerous and powerful and Padma shivered involuntarily. The flower, too, seemed to shiver slightly and then Padma heard the delicate voice of the little plant.

"No," the flower sighed. "They are isolated, separate from one another."

"Can you tell me where?" Hermione's voice had turned hard and her eyes were disturbing. Padma shifted uncomfortably and turned her head slightly to look at Luna. That wasn't much better. Luna looked just as interested and just as dangerous as Hermione.

"Yes," the flower said after several moments. It began to speak again and it started to list places in vague, obscure terms. Luna had whipped parchment and quill out of Merlin only knew where and had begun to scribble furiously, writing down everything the flower said. "In the cold places where the _Physoplexis comosa_ and the _Paederota bonarota_ bloom in the warm months there are a few. Rocks in the water where the _Primula scotica_ grow have seen a couple as well."

"Well, that was rather more than I had intended for the girls to see, but very well done, Hermione. I can see that Luna was correct in her assessment," Mnemosyne said drily when Hermione thanked the little flower and fed it a bit more magic. "Padma, Lisa, did you see how Hermione did what she did?"

"Yes, ma'am," Lisa said quietly.

"I believe so," Padma agreed thoughtfully. Hermione had risen to her feet and was speaking quietly and urgently to Luna.

"Mother, Hermione and I are going to go, if that's all right. We have some urgent business to attend to," Luna spoke suddenly, that strange look still in her eyes. Mnemosyne turned and looked at both young women.

"I suppose, if you must," Mnemosyne after several moments. She frowned slightly. "Don't get too carried away, all right Luna?"

"No, mum," Luna agreed.

"Hermione, don't push yourself too much. You've just gotten back up to your full strength," Mnemosyne said fretfully, watching the small smile playing about Hermione's lips.

The two witches shimmered to the Orkney Islands and stood with their cloaks wrapped around them. Luna immediately turned to Hermione, to make sure that she was doing well. Hermione had her head tilted to the side as though she were listening to something. She walked in a circle like that, but then she paused for a moment and turned in one particular direction. Luna followed her silently, filled with a strange sense of calm. Hermione walked quickly and confidently toward the place that made her feel ill. As an Earth Mage, the type of magic used by Death Eaters made her sick, dizzy, and light-headed. She knew she was headed in the right direction as her stomach heaved.

_*Hermione?*_

_~Love, are you all right?~_

_:I'm fine.:_

_*But…you feel as though you're sick. What's going on?*_

_:Oh, nothing. Just cleaning up a mess. I'll be home soon.:_

_~Where are you now?~_

_:Erm, Yesnaby, I think.:_

_*What?*_

_~What in the bloody hell is a Yesnaby?~_

_:It's in the Orkney Islands.:_

_~The WHAT?!~_

_*I'm going to count to ten, and then you're going to tell me __**why**__ you are in the Orkney Islands.*_

_:I've already explained. I'm cleaning up a mess with Luna. Now be quiet, I have to concentrate or we'll accidentally let the Death Eaters know we're here.:_

_~The WHAT?!~_

_*Oh my god. Just…just stay there. Or no, wait, don't stay there. Move. Leave. Now.*_

_:I can't leave until I've killed them all.:_

_*HERMIONE!*_

_:Oh, drat. Now look what you've gone and made me do! Keep quiet, please!:_

_~What, what did you do? Are you hurt? Oh, Merlin, you're hurt, aren't you? Death Eaters have captured you and they're going to torture you. Hang on, I'll make an illegal portkey—we'll be there in just a few minutes.~_

_:Would you please shut up? I'm trying to concentrate and if you aren't quiet I might end up getting myself killed. Luna will be most put out and she'll probably yell at you.:_

_*I'll be quiet now, but we're going to talk about this later.*_

_:Yes, yes, fine. Now, shush. Oooh, nice one, Luna!:_

Upon her return to Grimmauld Place, Hermione was in an exceptionally good mood. It wasn't that killing people pleased her or made her warm and fuzzy in side. Rather, it was the notion that people who murdered and raped and tortured—who in short made Vikings and Huns look like genteel, delicate flowers of civility—were no longer doing any murdering, raping or torturing that made Hermione's lips curve into a small smile. She may have been humming to herself as well, she did that when she was happy. In fact, the only thing that would make her even happier at the moment was a nice cream tea with fresh scones. It was drizzling outside, which was perfect. She would go take a hot shower, make a batch of scones and some strong, black tea, and curl up in the library with a book. She made a happy noise of satisfaction at the image she had called up for herself.

"Where the bloody hell have you—Merlin's bollocks! Is that _blood_? REMUS! Where are you injured? Come on, let's get you up to the bath," Sirius babbled almost incoherently and Hermione swatted at his hands. She frowned darkly at him.

"It isn't _my_ blood so it's not worth getting yourself in a strop over it," Hermione informed him coolly as she headed upstairs.

"I am NOT in a strop!" Sirius bellowed.

"Sirius, what the hell is going—Good god, is that _blood_?" Remus stood almost frozen for a moment before he had barreled up the stairs, scooped Hermione up and raced to the bath. He waved his wand at the tap to turn on the shower and began stripping her of the bloody clothing. Remus climbed into the shower with her and began to carefully soap her up. "You aren't…you don't have any head wounds, do you? We need to wash your hair."

"You know, I was planning on coming up here and bathing," Hermione said a little tartly, her whiskey-colored eyes narrowed on his face. He stopped soaping her back to come around the side of her and look at her. He realized that he was standing in the shower with all of his clothes on, but that Hermione was rather naked. His eyes widened comically and he moved away from her. Their relationship had not progressed to a point where Remus was used to seeing Hermione naked.

_*I beg your pardon. I panicked.* _

_:Yes, I had gathered that.:_

"I apologize," he muttered, averting his eyes, a dull flush creeping up his neck. Hermione sighed.

"She's not hurt, is she?" Sirius demanded as he burst into their rooms and stopped, frozen in the bathroom doorway. Hermione turned toward him and quirked a brow.

"Has everyone gotten a good, long look?" She demanded tartly. Remus turned an even darker shade of pink.

"Sorry," both men muttered. Remus moved to get out of the shower and Hermione plucked the shampoo out of his hand. His shoes squelched slightly as he moved out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Sirius absently cast a drying charm on him.

"She, er, she looks better, yeah?" Remus asked awkwardly once they'd reached the kitchen. By mutual agreement, they decided that a pot of tea was just the thing. He rattled around the cupboards with the ease of familiarity, searching for the tea tin. Sirius grabbed the kettle and set it on to boil.

"Well, she's, er, put on a bit of weight," Sirius admitted, recalling the sight he'd just beheld. His mouth grew dry and his jeans grew tight. "She has curves now."

"Yeah, curves," Remus muttered, thinking about the curves he'd just seen.

_:Um, I can hear you, you know that, right?:_

_*Bloody hell.*_

_:Not that I'm not flattered.:_

_~Er, sorry.~_

_:Don't worry about it.:_

.

.

.

.

"Hermione!" Lily was surprised to see the young woman tumble through her floo. As far as she knew, Hermione was supposed to be at Grimmauld Place resting and reading.

"Hello," Hermione said absently. She wandered out of the study and headed towards the back yard.

"Er, is there a reason you've come here?" Lily asked cautiously.

"I've come to speak to you," Hermione said in that dreamy tone she took. Then she continued to head toward the back yard.

"Well, dear, if you've come to speak to me, why are you walking away from me?" Lily asked. Hermione turned to look at her and cocked her head to one side.

"I thought it would be best if we sat outside. It's a lovely day today," Hermione said gently. Lily paused.

"Oh," she murmured, looking outside. "It…it is nice."

Hermione continued toward the backyard and the lawn furniture that was arranged with casual elegance. She settled herself into one of the chairs and turned toward Lily. Hermione looked much healthier than when she had first arrived. Her hair was no longer lank and dull. It was now shiny and wildly curly around her face. She was no longer too thin and haunted looking. Instead her face was fuller and her figure looked to be healthier as well. She looked much more like the petite, curvy witch that Lily remembered.

"Sirius and Remus are upset with me," Hermione said quietly. Lily sat down and stared at the woman across from her.

"They are?" Lily said quietly. Hermione nodded.

"They think I put myself at risk," Hermione said with a sigh. Lily's gaze narrowed on the woman across from her.

"Did you?" Lily asked bluntly. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't think so," Hermione said.

"I see," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Well, I did shimmer to the Orkney Islands and they were worried about me being so far away," Hermione admitted. Lily's eyes widened.

"Why were you in the Orkney Islands?" Lily asked.

"I was hunting Death Eaters," Hermione said calmly. Lily blinked twice.

"Death Eaters?" Lily said with deceptive calm.

"Mmm," Hermione made a noise of agreement. She turned back to Lily. "Are you going to offer me tea?"

"Tea? Oh, yes. Of course. Er, Poppy?" Lily called. Poppy cracked in. "Tea for two, please, Poppy."

"Yes, Miss Lily," Poppy said and cracked back out.

"So, erm, Sirius and Remus are upset that you're hunting Death Eaters in the Orkney Islands?" Lily said faintly.

"I believe so," Hermione agreed absently. She frowned and looked toward the house. "I can't stop, though."

"You can't stop," Lily stated. She thought about that for a moment. If she had been through everything that Hermione had been through, would she be able to rest knowing that there were Death Eaters out there? Knowing their capabilities?

"No," Hermione said absently. "We checked, you know. Their sort of magic reacts badly with Earth Magic. They have to rape and kill for me to be able to track them. It can't be once, many years ago, either. It has to have been within a number of weeks for my magic to react as strongly as it did."

"I see," Lily murmured faintly. Hermione tilted her head.

"Did you think that everything was all better? The war was over so all the bad people just disappeared? Did you suppose they'd all begin behaving and take tests to become public servants?" Hermione asked with a trace of bitterness. Lily shook her head.

"No," she said after thinking for several moments. "I suppose I never thought about it."

"I did," Hermione said softly. Lily nodded.

"I imagine you'd have reason to do so," Lily said quietly. "I was fairly protected during the war. James would never have let anything happen to me, and the marauders helped him."

"I can't imagine Sirius or Remus ever letting anything happen to you," Hermione agreed. "They'd never be able to look James in the eye otherwise."

"True," Lily agreed. "Of course, Peter's the same way."

"Peter?" Hermione repeated with a slight frown.

"Yes, Peter," Lily said, a small frown on her face. "Oh dear, don't tell me Peter died in your world. Oh, poor Peter."

"Poor Peter?!" Hermione said, her voice rising hysterically. Lily bit her lip. Hermione's eyes had taken on a wild look that made her extremely nervous.

"Lily?" James' deep voice was calling and Hermione stood up suddenly, knocking back the chair she'd been sitting in.

"Poor Peter," Hermione whispered shaking her head. She shimmered and Lily leaned forward, one hand out.

"Hermione!" She called anxiously, but it was too late. Hermione was gone.

"Lily?" James stepped out into the back yard. He was dressed in his work uniform, his Auror robes, and he looked worried. "You haven't seen Hermione, have you?"

"I have done," Lily replied, wringing her hands anxiously, "but I'm worried that she's gone and done something dangerous. She seemed very upset when I mentioned Peter."

"Peter? Why on earth would he upset her?" James asked in surprise. Lily shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. Perhaps you should find Harry and speak to Luna," Lily suggested, worry causing her brow to furrow. James looked into those emerald eyes filled with anxious worry and sighed. He leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

"Yes, love," he said, sighing. "I'll most likely be quite late. Don't wait up for me."

"You know I can't sleep unless you're in the bed, too," Lily reminded him with a look. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You can't blame a bloke for trying," he told her. "I hate to think of you sitting up worrying."

"Just find Hermione," Lily said firmly and pushed him toward the house.

"Will do, love," James said cheerfully and headed towards the floo.

.

.

.

.

_~Hermione?~_

_*Love, I know you're upset with us, but we just want you to be safe.*_

_:I am not upset with you.:_

_*We can feel how unhappy you are.*_

_:When I said we might as well gather all the supposedly non-evil people in one room, why did no one think to include Peter Pettigrew?:_

_~Wait, what do you mean?~_

Images, most of them colored with emotion, flipped rapidly through Sirius and Remus' minds. They saw/heard of the betrayal of Lily and James by Peter Pettigrew, heard him beg for his life from a thirteen year-old Harry, saw Peter help bring Voldemort back to life. Hermione was utterly merciless in sharing her memories. They saw older, more bitter versions of themselves recounting their memories of Wormtail and his betrayal of their friendship. The older Sirius had tattoos scrawled across his chest and they both knew with a fleeting thought that those had been gained during his stay in Azkaban. Both men felt vaguely ill.

_*Please, love. Come home to us.*_

_~Come here, and we'll talk about all of it.~_

_:I'm not going to stop killing Death Eaters.: _There was a heavy mental sigh from both men at that.

_*Fine.*_

_~Now will please come home?~_

_:Are you going to yell at me?:_

_*No.*_

_:You are angry with me. I can tell.:_

_~Sweeting, Moony is going spare right now because he can't smell and touch you and make sure you're safe. You're going to have to spend a good hour in his lap before he'll feel safe enough to let you up.~_

_:Oh. It's almost the full moon, isn't it? I'm sorry I've worried Moony.:_

_*Does that mean you're coming home now?*_

_~Please, love. I think I might be going a bit spare, too. Is it an anchor thing, do you think?~_

_:Are you at Grimmauld Place?:_

_*We will be.*_

_:No one but you?:_

_~Luna and Harry. Do you want them elsewhere?~_

_:No, they're fine.:_

Hermione shimmered into her rooms at Grimmauld Place. She pulled out one of the silk peignoirs that Sirius had purchased for her and slipped it on. It was a deep golden amber color that flattered her coloring. She pulled on the silk robe that went with it and wandered downstairs to the library. She pulled a book off of the shelf and sat down with it. She thumbed through the book absently—it was one she'd read before.

"Hermione?!"

It was a stereo sound bellow. Hermione sighed and put her book aside. She rose to her feet and turned toward the door only to be snatched and clutched to a hard-muscled chest. Pressed against her back was an equally hard-muscled chest. Her breasts were completely flattened against the muscular chest and her face was pressed into someone's neck. The scent made her believe that it was Remus. She sighed again and surrendered herself to the tight embrace of two very worried wizards.

"Better?" She whispered against the skin of whomever she was pressed against.

"Yes, actually," murmured Sirius against her ear. They both pulled back to look at her and they had identical frowns.

"What?" She demanded, looking down at her silk nightie.

"Why are you wearing _that_?" Remus asked in a strained voice. Hermione frowned.

"Because it's comfortable and because Sirius bought it for me. I thought it would upset him if I never wore it. You do like it, don't you?" Hermione asked anxiously and bit her lower lip.

"Yes," Remus answered hoarsely. "It's lovely."

"I think so, too," Hermione said with a great deal of satisfaction. She was busy looking at the gold silk and was therefore completely surprised when Remus pulled her against him and proceeded to kiss her so thoroughly that she saw stars. Perhaps that was lack of oxygen. Certainly once Remus pulled back and she was able to breathe again the stars went away. She made a wordless sound of protest at the loss of his lips against hers.

"Oh god," Remus moaned and released her. She stumbled, but Sirius caught her and supported her. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Hermione asked. Remus gestured at her helplessly.

"For taking liberties," he said miserably, visibly ashamed and embarrassed. Hermione frowned at him.

"Remus, you're my anchor," she said slowly and carefully. Surely they knew how she felt about them? Sirius' fingers tightened on her arms.

"What does that mean, aside from the ability to stabilize your magic," Sirius asked quietly, his lips warm at her ear.

"We're bound for life," Hermione said slowly. "Although some anchors are non-sexual, most are. When Earth Mages were more common, we would have been considered bonded."

"But you-," Remus couldn't continue, but Hermione could see where his thoughts were headed and smacked him on the arm.

"I'm doing fine, physically," Hermione said flatly. "I've gained weight and the healers are pleased with my progress. Mentally, I'm getting better. I know that I'm not quite where I once was, but I'm not sure I want to go back to that. I think I might be better off where I am. You certainly aren't taking advantage of me by kissing me, Remus. I'm not completely incapable."

"Well, no," Remus agreed, but she could see that he was disgusted with himself and disturbed by what he'd done.

"It's obvious that this is a problem for you," Hermione said as kindly as she could, despite the ball of anger that seemed to be rising in her chest. "I'm going to go lie down. I'll understand if sleeping in the same bed as me is repugnant to you."

"Hermione, don't," Remus snapped and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. Sirius touched her and she turned toward him.

"We've sworn to be your anchors, and the last thing we want is to do something that will hurt you," Sirius reminded her quietly.

Then his hands were sliding against the silk, over her hips, pulling her against him. His lips were naughty, teasing and nibbling and licking their way around her mouth. She decided to be a little bit naughty right back and nibbled on his lips. Sirius groaned into her mouth and pulled her snugly against his hips. Heat flooded her at the feel of his lips on hers and the warm, hard heat of him pressed against her. She could hear Remus growling and suddenly there was another pair of hands sliding over the silk of her nightie. Remus' lips were traveling along her neck, but she noticed that he nipped her as often as he kissed her.

"Upstairs," she panted when Sirius let go of her lips.

"Shimmer," Remus mumbled against her ear right before he bit her earlobe. Hermione shimmered the three of them directly to their rooms and both men grunted in satisfaction.

The silk robe disappeared, leaving Hermione in just the peignoir. Sirius and Remus were suddenly naked and Hermione took several long moments to appreciate that fact. Remus and Sirius were fairly well-matched in height and build. Both wizards just topped six feet. Both had lean, well-muscled frames. She noted that in this world both wizards seemed to have a bit more meat on their bones. She recalled the Remus of her world and the Sirius of her world being rather more whipcord and bone than anything else. Remus' shoulders were broader than Sirius', and his chest was a bit more muscled. Her eyes traveled slightly lower. Remus was a bit longer, but Sirius appeared to be a bit thicker. Regardless, they were both hers. A flare of possessiveness flared in her and both men smirked smugly at her. She looked at Remus.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay with this?" She asked gesturing from herself to them.

_:If you reject me while we're in the middle of things, it's going to upset me.:_

_*I'm not rejecting you. I wasn't rejecting you, I swear to you.*_

_~Moony gets random bouts of self-loathing and doubt. It's best to just steamroller right over him and have your wicked way with him anyway. Otherwise he just lolls about proclaiming that you can't love him, you couldn't possibly be with him, he's just a bad ole werewolf, blah, blah, blah.~_

_*I do NOT!*_

_:Erm, you sort of do, love. Or at least the Remus in my world did the same thing.:_

_~Just kiss him, sweeting. Otherwise he'll spend the next two hours in a right strop.~_

After encouragement like that, Hermione put Sirius' advice to good use. She noticed at some point that her peignoir had been tossed in a corner, but decided it wasn't worth fussing over at the moment. After all, Sirius wouldn't be able to do what he was doing if she were still wearing it. Then Remus nibbled the spot where her hips began to flare out from her waist and she was pretty much insensible. Reverent lips and worshipful hands caressed her as though she were infinitely precious. She could feel the awe in both men's minds as they touched her and wave of emotion swelled within her. She held it fast within her and instead reveled in their touch. She always knew who was touching her where because of the mind link, but she liked to think that she would have known anyway. Each man had his own style, his own technique. Remus, perhaps because of the proximity of the full moon, was a bit rougher. He nipped and nibbled as much, if not more than, he licked and kissed. Sirius's fingers were skilled and talented. He seemed to know exactly what to do to make her quiver and moan helplessly.

_*Love?*_

_:Nrgh?:_

_~I'd say she's ready, Moony.~_

One smooth thrust seated Remus within her. Her fingers scrabbled for purchase on the hard muscles of his back and she wailed as his hips pistoned into her. Remus was growling deep within his chest, a primal noise that thrilled her and made her cling to him all the harder. He was nuzzling her throat and she offered it to him wordlessly, whimpering as he pounded into her relentlessly. As they raced toward the same finish line, Remus stiffened above her, roared and leaned down to bite her shoulder. As soon as his suddenly sharp teeth pierced her shoulder she stiffened as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. She cried out and felt his rough tongue on her shoulder through the haze of her orgasm.

_:Sirius?:_

_~I'm here, sweeting. Moony gets a bit pushy this time of the month.~_

Delicate, nimble fingers stroked her fevered flesh and a skilled tongue laved the soft skin of her belly. Where Remus had been raw and primal and forceful, Sirius was skilled, talented, and suave. He was the artist and her body was the medium upon which he demonstrated his technique. A touch here and her eyes rolled back in her head. A kiss there and her body trembled beneath his wicked lips. There was a fierce look of concentration in those grey eyes and they were completely focused on her. A subtle movement of his hips had her speaking in tongues—a stream of gibberish that fell from her lips which may or may not have been a prayer.

_:Am I dead?:_

_*No, love. You survived.*_

_:You Marked me.:_

_*I did. I'm sorry, Hermione.*_ Guilt and remorse overflowed him and flooded her, making her feel slightly dizzy.

_:Sirius?:_

_~Mmm?~_

_:I don't have the energy to kiss Remus to get him to shut up. Can you do it for me?:_

_~I can't either. We'll just have to listen to him whine about how awful he is.~_

_*HEY!*_ The mental equivalent of Sirius and Hermione snickering filled his head.

_~He's marked me, too. I'd show you except my body is on strike. It refuses to move for the next year.~_

_:It means that we belong to Moony, doesn't it?: _Hermione sounded hesitant, unsure. Remus and Sirius both turned to look at her and blinked.

_~Yes, sweeting. It shows that he considers us his mates. Werewolves don't have two, as a rule, but I've never been a big fan of rules.~_

_*As a marauder, I suppose I have to admit a certain aversion to them on principle.* _

_:I think I can live with that.:_ There was a three-way sense of satisfaction and contentment as the three of them snuggled together in the middle of the bed.

.

.

.

.

.

"I take it all back," Harry snapped irritably to Luna. "I prefer it by far when they are completely silent."

"Oh, Harry, you simply must get over this jealousy," Luna said with a sigh.

"I am NOT jealous!"

"Of course not, dear. Oh look, tea!"


End file.
